Vampire Bites Heart
by loveAdelaine
Summary: Adele Morgan is like any ordinary 16 year old human until she accepts an old man's offer of HALF A MILLION if she would come and live with him who also stated she was owned by him. So what happens when Adele arrives at the mansion to find deathly secrets?
1. Prologue Call And Deal

**This is my first story so please read and review. Good or bad reviews are always welcome. I don't care if it'll bite.**

**Prologue: Call and Deal**

No one could care less if I just suddenly disappear or die.

My parents died four years ago in a car accident and surprisingly I am the only one who survived it. It was a miracle, yes, but that didn't stop my Aunt Gladys to blame me for everything.

So here I am sitting silently in the back of a limousine with no idea where I was heading to.

Ok, I do know a little why I am here in this limo in this very minute.

I received a call and made this weird deal with a mid-seventies grandfather guy, who claims that he owns me. He offered to pay me half a million if I would follow him to his home. Half a million!

I know this sounded like I am selling myself to an old perverted man but I am not. Hell, why would I want to sell myself? I'd rather just jump off a cliff and end my miserable life.

The old man explained that he would take good care of me and will not harm me in any way. After that he explained the real reason why he wanted me; he is dying and he had wanted a granddaughter but none of his children were able to conceive one.

He was practically begging in the phone for me to stay with him.

And so my kind heart agreed to him.

The next thing I know I was flying to a private estate in a private jet and now sitting in a limousine with a very intimidating looking driver who practically never seems to breathe.

I sat in silence for an hour before the limousine turned into a large estate garden. The first thing that caught my eyes was the castle-like mansion that has this odd feeling to it. It has green ivy plants growing up both sides of the pillar and a long marble staircase leading to the front door. The mansion was beautiful but there was something about it that gives me the creeps.

But boy, this old man sure is rich.

As soon as the limousine stops, a butler that looked like he came out from a scary haunted movies came and opened up the door.

"Welcome to Donahue mansion, ma'am Adele Morgan." The butler rasped hoarsely.

I nodded politely, a little too afraid to answer him. The driver and the butler picked up my suitcase and glided up the stairs. Wait, they were practically floating up the marble stone staircase. And I kid you not.

Even the big-build size driver, like the ones in Matrix that wears sunglasses that reflected your own reflection, moved up the stairs in a surprisingly gracefully manner.

A knot started to form in my stomach and I knew right in my gut I should turn and leave immediately.

But instead I continued walking up the stairs.

Little did I know what was in store for me in my not-so-bright future?

**Whatcha think? Review please!! Next chapter I promise more scandals!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Edwin

**Chapter 1: Meeting Edwin**

_A knot started to form in my stomach and I knew right in my gut I should turn and leave immediately._

_But instead I continued walking up the stairs…_

The butler led me into the front door and down the hallway. The long hallway was carpeted with printed patterns of faded grandeur, leaving a border to show off polished floorboards. The walls are painted in a shade of deep red so similar to the color of blood.

Ancient looking portraits hung from the walls and all of the painted looked so young and beautiful. I must've walked past at least a dozen of those portraits before crashing into something hard. I could feel myself falling backwards but was surprised when my head didn't feel the ground.

I could feel someone's arm around my back and I looked up to feel my jaw drop open.

Standing in front of me was an angel.

Who had an annoying smirk on his handsome face.

The guy looked somewhat my age and was really drop-dead gorgeous. He was blonde with hazel brown streaks, sapphire blue eyes and boy, was he tall. Everything he had on was Gothic, either black or blood red, and he still looked so _hot_. Trust me, he really is good looking.

Except for that smirk he had on.

"I believe you owe me an apology." The blonde said, smirking down at me. His voice felt like silk against my skin. I didn't like the idea of him looking down at me that way so I pushed him away but he didn't move much. Why on earth do I have to be this short?

"I do not owe you anything, mister." I glared up at him, I never like losing and I'm certainly not going to lose to him. Blame my ego. Amusement flashed across his eyes and he chuckled.

"My, won't this be interesting now that you're here." Leaning down closer to my face he gave me a smile that nearly made my heart fall out of my ribcage. He gave a low chuckle and I could feel his surprisingly cold breath against my skin and I shivered not because of fear but cold.

_Why is his breath this cold? It's practically 27__C outside!_

"Sir Edwin, master is waiting for you."

The butler finally appeared and addressed the guy in front of me as Edwin. Hmm, not such a bad name. I kind of like the name Edwin; it sounded like someone who is nice but has a naughty devilish part that you'll find sexy and- - - _What the hell am I thinking? He is a freaking jerk!_

"Ah, yes. Walter, just bring Adele to meet my father first." Edwin told Walter the butler and gave me the same annoying smirk. "You _will _enjoy it here."

Somehow the way he said it make the hairs on my back stand.

How did he know my name? Oh yeah, of course he'd know my name. I'm going to bloody live with him from today onwards! Wait, live together? Somehow this thought send butterflies in my stomach.

Walter bowed a little towards Edwin and waved for me to follow him. After passing a few more disturbing portraits, Walter opened up the double large stained dark oak door with a pair of porcelain dogs at each side of the entrance and an evil looking serpent as the door knob.

I could feel a chilly blast of wind greeted me right in the face as the double oak doors opened up to invite me into my new life.

Then the same old feeling of a knot forming in my stomach resurfaced.

Something tells me that I'm going to get more than what I bargained for.

**_How is it? How is it? Review and tell!!_**


	3. Chapter 2 Fangs

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far!! I really appreciate them!! Smiles to everyone!!_**

**Chapter 2: Fangs**

_Then the same old feeling of a knot forming in my stomach resurfaced._

_Something tells me that I'm going to get more than what I bargained for._

As soon as the double oak door swings open, I was greeted by the mesmerizing view of the humongous room.

The room is mostly carpeted in a shade of ruby red and the walls are painted a dark purple. The room is also well furnishing with furniture's such as armchairs with button backs and stained dark oak cabinets. There is even a fireplace, with a white silk fabric draped rather dangerously from the mantelshelf.

My mouth hanged open as the view of seven unbelievably deathly pale yet steaming hot man dawned on me. However, the man sitting behind the black desk with claw feet looked older compared to the other six guys who are starting to bore a hole in my head.

All of the guys are impossibly good looking; pale marble white skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.

Hell, I could just die looking at them.

The older looking guy, probably in his mid-forties, behind the desk was the only one dressed in a black suit with a blood red bow (what is with their liking of the color black and red?) while the rest was in outfits that are black from top to bottom. Even one of the hottie who are more emo looking compared to the rest, had on a black choker with a diamond stud in the middle.

It's like entering a harem full of dangerously hot man.

Although they are sizzling hot, the color black is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Adele." The older man finally spoke and his voice was surprisingly sexy. Standing up and giving a small bow like a gentleman, he continued, "My name is Horatio Donahue and I am the one that was called you."

I nodded, almost enchanted by the way Horatio was smiling at me and then I snapped back into my senses. _Wait a second! Horatio Donahue?_

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be like in your mid-seventies or something and _dying_?" Fear grasps me harder than I imagined and instantly right in my gut I knew something was wrong. The man who called me was a seventy year old dying old man! Well, at least he was supposed to be.

Without thinking anymore I quickly make a dash for the double doors and I pulled at them. But the double doors will not open up. I cussed and pulled harder at the doors.

When the door will not open up, I kicked harder at the oak door and felt my toes throb in pain. _Of course they had locked it up!_

_Stupid Walter the butler!_

_Stupid me!_

There was a soft chuckle beside me and I turned around almost immediately. Standing a little to close for comfort was one of the guys that I was trying to run a way from.

He gave me a sly smile and I froze with horror, feeling the blood drained from my face.

Staring up at him, a pair of fangs glittered in the fire light, welcoming me into my new life.

**_How was it? What do you think? Sorry this is so short, will make it longer next chapter! Read & review! Bite if you have to! winks_**


	4. Chapter 3 Flushed

**_Wow, two chapters in one day!! Hope ya'll enjoy it. _**

**Chapter 3: Flushed**

_He gave me a sly smile and I froze with horror, feeling the blood drained from my face._

_Staring up at him, a pair of fangs glittered in the fire light, welcoming me into my new life._

I couldn't move nor can I scream as I stared up at the guy who was leaning closer into me now.

Hell yeah, he is beautiful.

Closer now, I can see how soft and wavy his blonde hair with hazel brown streaks matches so well with his pale face and how clear his blue eyes were, almost like the clear blue sea I love so much.

_Why does he looked so familiar?_

Without noticing what the _heck _on earth I was doing, maybe because I was too mesmerized in this man's beauty; I reached my hand out and softly ran my hand through his hair.

"Wow," I breathed, "your hair really is soft."

Then only did I notice what I just said or did.

I quickly pulled my hand away and blush a deep red.

I guess this is not your usual reaction when you just saw a _vampire_ who was not even supposed to be real, in front of you and you run your hands in his hair a minute after you were trying to run away. I can tell that they don't usually see scenarios like that from their wide-eye surprised look on their face.

Even the one standing in front of me took a moment to recover his surprised expression. That was after someone gave off an amused laugh.

"Adrian." Horatio said in an intimidating deep voice and I couldn't help but shuddered at it.

The guy in my face backed off and I assumed he must be Adrian.

"Bad boy, little brother, scaring her like that. But this is the first time I've seen something like this! Touching the hair of someone who might probably _kill _you and calling it soft too! Aren't you unique, dear human?" one of the guys who I suspected to be the one who gave off the amused laugh, smiled at me and in the mean time, revealing two sharp fangs.

I took a step back, so I was now practically leaning my whole body against the oak door.

Adrian smirked at the guy, "Aren't you doing the same now, brother?"

All of them have amused looks on their pretty little faces except for Horatio and the emo looking guy sitting at the farthest corner of the room with the expression on his face as if he is mad at the whole world.

I've decided to like the emo guy better since at least he doesn't _bite_ like the rest do.

As if he could read my thoughts, the emo guy instantly looked up right at me and bared his fangs out.

Ok, I take my words back. I don't like him_ that _much either.

"That's enough, Maxine. Don't compare yourself to Adrian when you are no better than him." Horatio throw what I'd call a murderous glare at the guy who was called me _unique_. "Where the hell is Edwin anyway?"

Instantly the door flung open and I cussed. No wonder the door won't open before. I was supposed to _push_ it, not _pull_ it! I bet it wasn't even _locked!_

"You called, father?" In walked Edwin, the guy I met at the hallway before entering this damn room that sealed my fate. He looked down and smirked at me, "Oh that is not very nice, Adele, cussing like that. And you still owe me an apology." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that how I raise you to treat visitors, Edwin? Stop being such like your twin brother Adrian!" sternly Horatio pointed a chair for Edwin to settle in. Once Horatio said it only did I remember why Adrian looked so familiar when I first saw him. It was because I met the evil part of him in the hallway.

Oh, sorry, my mistake. The _other _evil part of him.

Horatio turned to me and his face immediately softens.

"I apologize about my stupid sons," and he throw even more stern glares at the boys, "behavior."

I smiled; liking the way he calls those annoying brat sons of his stupid.

"So I see it is all forgiven then. You will stay with us, won't you, Adele?" Horatio gave me another one of his charming smile and I obediently nodded before realizing what I just did, again.

"Wait, what? Stay with you? No offense, Mr. Donahue, but no way on earth!" I quickly replied but I knew I was too late.

"You won't go against your own word now will you, Adele?" Horatio's brow goes up and he looked like a begging puppy and my heart ached. He sure has a way to charm people.

_Damn, I was careless!_

And I agreed with him without arguing.

_As if._

"Oh no, Mr. Donahue, charming me with whatever those skills you call won't work with me anymore." _Not now, anyway. _"I'm leaving, right now."

A flash of anger seemed to flash across Horatio's handsome feature but was quickly pushed back and replaced by an almost intimidating cold expression. Horatio Donahue is now no longer going to be all nice and friendly.

I quickly turn to the door but before I could push it open, two hands grabbed hold of me painfully and forced me to face Horatio. I need not look up to know it was Edwin that was holding me down effortlessly. I was struggling like crazy but he didn't even move much.

I kicked and cussed but it was all in vain. Edwin leaned closer until I can feel his icy cold breath on me and he chuckled, "Give it up already, dearest Adele." And I kicked harder. Edwin merely laughed.

"Look at me, Adele."

One command was enough for me to look up at Horatio who was standing now. My blood drained from my face immediately when I saw Horatio's eyes. A red haze had descended over eyes.

"Let me be straight forward, since I was too nice and you were stepping over my head, young human. You will not be able to leave here anymore. If you want you can, of course, but that is after you're dead. And I would not hesitate to _drain you_ off your life, if you know what I mean." _Yikes!_

Horatio's voice was commanding, "You will answer wisely now, Adele Morgan. Will you or will you not stay?"

Standing in front of me now is a deathly vampire with his deathly looking fangs fully extracted and glaring down at me.

Wait, let me correct myself.

Not _one_, but _eight_ gorgeously drop-dead hot vampire with their eyes on my neck waiting for my answer.

It's like the shows you see in the televisions with the host asking the last question and if the player answers wrongly, all the money won will be lost. One wrong word and all the rewards are flushed down the toilet.

But right now, one wrong word and my blood will be flushed down their thirsty throat.

**_This is as long as it can go! So, review review!!_**


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the Family

**_I want to thank Blue(AngelSoldier 666) for reviewing and how much those reviews meant to me! Thank you!! Some of the names were taken from people I know for example, Ashlie(Ling yen, my close friend). Sorry for using your name without asking earlier. _**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Family**

_It's like the shows you see in the televisions with the host asking the last question and if the player answers wrongly, all the money won will be lost. One wrong word and all the rewards are flushed down the toilet._

_But right now, one wrong word and my blood will be flushed down their thirsty throat._

I wanted to cry so badly because: first, this stupid bloody vampire Edwin's grip on both of my arms are so tight it's going to leave a big ugly purplish bruise and second, my _life _is going to end!

That is if I made the wrong choice.

But because of my big ego, I wouldn't allow my tears to even come out. Edwin looked down at me when I stopped struggling and frowned, "What? You give up now?"

"You asked me to give it up so hell yeah; I'm giving up and please do the same of shutting yourself up!" I snapped at him and Edwin's grip on me tightens. Maxine laughed, amused and the other brothers silently watched on, but I know well enough that they are interested in what words would come out of my poisonous little mouth next.

"Watch your manners, you little…" Edwin didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say because Horatio cut him off.

"Release her, Edwin. You will not run now will you, Adele?" Horatio's voice was intimidating and honestly I was scared. But no way am I going to let these people see that.

"I don't think I will be able to go anywhere with him holding me like this." I glared at Horatio and Edwin released me, obviously not happy about not being able to rub my face on the carpet floor. I rubbed my bruised arm and smirked at Edwin who later bares his fangs at me.

"Do you want to sit or do you prefer standing?" Horatio, now that his eyes were not red anymore, looked so much nicer than before.

I looked around. There weren't many choices for me to choose from. Either I sit next to the emo vampire guy who seems to be able to read my thoughts or I squeeze in between Maxine and another vampire. So I think I will take my chances with standing.

I folded my arms across my chest and Horatio understand that I prefer standing so he continued, "As you wish so." Took his seat behind the claw leg oak table and looked at me, his eyes intense.

"You must be wondering what we might be," Horatio spoke in his deep intimidating voice. I rolled my eyes, _like I haven't figured it out myself! _Horatio pretend not to notice me, "We're vampires."

I looked at him with my eyebrows rasied, only to notice that they were actually waiting for me to put on some reactions.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, what did you expect me to say? Wow, that's awesome! Why don't you bite me too?"

Some of the guy's names I still haven't known laughed. "She's awfully cute, isn't she? Too bad she doesn't seem to like black." Maxine was pointing out to the way I dressed; a white jeans jacket over a simple white sleeveless top and a knee-length vanilla yellow jeans. Too bad I hate skirts.

I throw him a disapproving look, "What's wrong with liking white?" And yeah, I just so _happens_ to like white and everything bright.

"I just can't stand white," Maxine smile his fangy grin. I smiled half-heartily at him, getting used to their fangs, "Too bad, too sad then." Amusement flashed across Maxine's eyes and he looked away.

"So, what was it about me being owned by you?" I turned to Horatio, "And I don't remember you introducing me to any of your _sons,_ yet." "Yes, you're right. Where are my manners?" Horatio gave me his charming smile and I can't help but shiver at the thought wondering if he was just pretending to be nice, "Forgive me for forgetting to introduce my sons."

"My oldest son, Christopher." The vampire addressed stood up in his 6'2 height and did a small bow. I can't help but smile when his sapphire blue eyes met mine. He was tall and compared to the rest of his brothers he had more muscles and I was right when he moved to sit down. He definitely has washboard abs.

Oh, yum.

"You've met Maxine." Maxine stood up, bowed and gave me this smile that made my hair stand at my back. Although I hate to admit it but he really is good-looking. Like those good-looking playboys we know too well about. Tall and lean with curly blonde hair, he stood out as much as his brothers.

"Adrian and Edwin." The identical twins merely smirked at me and you have no idea how similar the way they acted.

"Sebastian." Another guy with darker shade of blond hair compare to the Donahue brothers who was sitting at a bench near the fire place smiled at me and thank goodness he wasn't showing any fangs. I mentally added a brownie point for him.

"Victor." Victor stood up and bowed politely. Victor looked like a younger version of Horatio, with pale blonde hair that nearly looked like white and even the way his lips curve into a smile.

"And, this is Dominic." Horatio said, waving a hand at his youngest son who just eyed me with an annoyed look. He was the emo looking one with the black diamond stud choker. One side of his ears was pierced and I could bet that his tongue is too. Everything was black, except for his pale skin, bright blonde hair that fell to his eyes and his clear icy blue eyes.

Somehow Dominic didn't seem to like me at all.

All of the Donahue brothers are as good-looking as the other, and me being the usual fool just can't help drooling at them.

"Well," I chuckled, "I guess I know where all those good looks come from."

Horatio had a pleased look on as he cleared his throat, "I think I should make myself clear to you the _real_ reason why you're here, Adele." I opened my mouth wanting to say something but Horatio cut me off immediately. "No, I'd prefer if you don't interrupt me while I explain."

I nodded silently and Horatio smiled, "Thank you. Now, Adele, as you know we're a coven of vampires. And I used to have a daughter who looks just like you, Ashlie, was her name. But unfortunately she was murdered."

_Murdered_.

I shivered, so vampires do get killed. And suddenly I felt bad for the Donahues. They had lost their only daughter and only sister.

From Horatio's expression, I can tell he was badly affected by Ashlie's death. He had the same look I had on when my parents passed away. But as quickly as that expression came, it was masked away with the emotionless expression quickly.

"Ashlie's death was sudden but it was expected, since we had many enemies. It wasn't long until I met you, Adele." And I froze. _When did Horatio and I meet? _I racked my brain trying to remember if I have ever met him before and the results came back _zero._ "Of course, I highly doubt you'd remember me if we really came face to face."

Oh, I highly doubt I will forget someone like Horatio if I ever met him before.

"After all, you were dying that time."

My breathing stops.

"What?"

Horatio looked me with a gaze that made my skin crawl and the room suddenly felt colder than before.

"We met at the car accident four years ago."

**_Hahaha, sorry that I like cliffs. But finally we get to meet the whole family! Since I will be quite busy for another few days and I won't be updating new chapters this quick, here is some sneak preview of what is going to happen in the next chapter..._**

_"I don't believe you...you have no prove for this..."_

_"How do you explain yourself surviving from that accident when both of your parents didn't?"_

_"Maybe I'm just lucky! There's no way you could have done that or anything for me to survive from that-that-" I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'accident'. I lost both of my parents that day and the memory of them was just too painful to remember..._

_"Face it, Adele," Horatio was standing up now, "It was me who saved your life."_

_I shook my head. "No, it is not."_

_"Yes, it is. And now your life is mine to decide."_

_"No!!" I shook my head, covering my ears but still able to hear Horatio's voice echoing in my head, "NO!!"_

_But right in my gut I know Horatio was right no matter how much I try to deny it._

_I am no longer free._

_..._


	6. Chapter 5 Yours to Decide

**_Yay!! My first 11 reviews!! Thanks to chloe-bee-123, arya-v, Black lace Heart and Blue(again) for all the good reviews! _**

**Chapter 5: Yours to Decide**

_My breathing stops._

"_What?"_

_Horatio looked me with a gaze that made my skin crawled and the room suddenly felt colder than before._

"_We met at the car accident four years ago."_

"You must remember the car accident, after all you lost your-"

I didn't give Horatio a chance to finish what he was saying. "Yes, yes, I know what I lost during that accident. I don't need another painful flash back."

Horatio nodded understandingly, "I'm sorry that I'm causing you to remember back those painful memories. But I want to let you know it was me who gave you back your life."

I looked at him, didn't know how to respond to what Horatio just said. _Giving me back my life? _

When I didn't say anything, Horatio continued.

"I was passing by that part of the town when I saw a red jeep losing control and crashing into a blue Mercedes from another side which, you would've known is the car you and your parents are in."

Horatio continued, "There wasn't anybody around the street at that time and I was the only one there. I checked the driver in the red jeep, hoping to be able to save him but he was already gone. Then, I went to your car. I didn't know a child was in there until I checked on the young couple. Your parents weren't breathing anymore when I checked on them."

I couldn't help it, tears was already at the corner of my eyes at edge of falling. I quickly swap the tears off using the back of my hand hoping that none of the vampires saw that. But obviously all of them had seen it.

"But you were still breathing so weakly. I wanted to walk away but I could not just leave you like that, you were so small and young. So I did what my instincts told me to. I gave you my blood." Horatio smiled slightly when I frowned hearing that I've actually drank _blood_, especially from a _vampire_. "Our blood has fast curing abilities, and you survived because of it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, I just laugh.

All of them eyed me as if I've gone nuts, which I probably will.

"You've got to be kidding. You're no god, you're just a vampire!" I continue laughing and Horatio sighed.

"It is hard to believe but it is true. You drank from me and you survived. But the price is your life. That is why I own you, because I gave you a life and you have to return my favor by obeying to me. Your life is now mine to decide, Adele."

I laughed nervously, "Are you saying that now I'm yours to decide? Is this some kind of joke? If this is a joke, it isn't very funny."

I looked at him and my stomach clenched in fear. From the look Horatio and his sons are giving, they are definitely not joking.

"I don't believe you...you have no prove for this..."

"How do you explain yourself surviving from that accident when both of your parents didn't?"

"Maybe I'm just lucky! There's no way you could have done that or anything for me to survive from that-that-" I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'accident'. I lost both of my parents that day and the memory of them was just too painful to remember...

"Face it, Adele," Horatio was standing up now, "It was me who saved your life."

I shook my head. "No, it is not."

"Yes, it is. And now your life is mine to decide."

"No!!" I shook my head, covering my ears but still able to hear Horatio's voice echoing in my head, "NO!!"

But right in my gut I know Horatio was right no matter how much I try to deny it.

I am no longer free_._

**_Yikes! I know, it's so short but forgive me!! Will update the next chapter soon so keep the reviews going!! _**


	7. Chapter 6 Bride

**_Hohoho...here's another chapter that will leave you hanging off the cliffs!! And I want to thank so many people again for supporting me! Especially my friends that actually read my story!! (laughs)_**

**Chapter 6: Bride**

_"Face it, Adele," Horatio was standing up now, "It was me who saved your life."_

_I shook my head. "No, it is not."_

_"Yes, it is. And now your life is mine to decide."_

_"No!!" I shook my head, covering my ears but still able to hear Horatio's voice echoing in my head, "NO!!"_

_But right in my gut I know Horatio was right no matter how much I try to deny it._

_I am no longer free__._

But, it didn't take long for me to gather myself together. Mum had brought me up teaching me not to lose my head even in the craziest situation and if she can still see me now, she would have been very disappointed.

Taking deep breaths with my eyes closed, I opened my eyes hoping that this room and the people in it will go away.

But they didn't.

I closed my eyes and did the same thing _twice _but nothing changed.

I groaned and my mother's voice rang in my head. "Running from a problem isn't going to make them go away. You will have to face them sooner or later, so might as well turn around and give them a surprise!"

Mum was right. Running away isn't going to solve anything. It's not like I can outrun all these _vampires_, anyway.

"Ok, I understand. I'm yours to decide." I replied in an even tone. So mum was right again, about giving the '_problems_' a surprise because all of them including the no-expression-hate-me Dominic looked surprised at my calm reply. "You're not going to force me to turn into a vampire, now, are you?"

"No, I won't force you to become one of us."

I heaved a sigh of relieve, well at least they're not going to _kill _me.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to. So, what do you have in mind?"

Amused, Maxine let out a throaty laugh. "She really is something. Normal people would've freaked out but well, who am I to say who's normal." I ignored him and focus my gaze on Horatio.

Horatio cleared his throat, "Well, Adele, you see, each and everyone has a destined one in another words are called _soul mates_, including us vampires. Some vampires found their soul mate almost immediately while some vampires take years to find them and some, never did. But when pressured by certain reasons, a vampire is forced to find a human bride and since you're already here…"

I might be a fool but I'm not that stupid to not be able to figure out where this conversation is heading to.

"Oh no…no way." I muttered shaking my head.

But Horatio nodded his head slowly while his devilish vampire sons gave me a fangy smile and I paled with horror.

"…you'll be the bride for one of my sons."

**_Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! It's getting more interesting I promise you. The more reviews, the faster I write! or type, that is..._**


	8. Chapter 7 Howl

_**My first 20 reviews yeah! I apologize that I kept hanging you all on cliffs. To those who kept supporting me thank you!! And again I need to apologize to my friends Grace(Siah) and Mindy(Min Xian) for using your names without further permission... **_

**Chapter 7: Howl**

_"Oh no…no way." I muttered shaking my head._

_But Horatio nodded his head slowly while his devilish vampire sons gave me a fangy smile and I paled with horror._

_"…you'll be the bride for one of my sons."_

Since a little kid, I have always dreamt of marrying a handsome young man that would sweep me off my feet and a wedding at the beautiful Maldives Island. I want a dream house near the beach; have two beautiful kids and even a dog that I'll probably name Lucky.

Those were my dreams.

And now they will forever be.

"What?" My voice an octave higher.

"I said; you'll be the bride for one of my sons."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" Horatio looked at me questioningly.

"No, of course I am not." I snapped. "It's just that you said _sons_ instead of a name. That means I am not decided to be whoever's bride yet?"

"Yes, I haven't decided which are to marry you." I shuddered at the word _marry_. It just sounded so wrong. "I don't want to force you so I want you to choose for yourself, or if one of my sons proposes to marry you himself."

The boys chuckled and I felt like throwing something at them. Of course they are enjoying every freaking moment of this. They just love to see people suffer. Bastards.

I folded my arms across my chest and I smiled, "And what if I choose not to marry any of _them_?"

Horatio gave me the same smile that sends shivers down your spine, "Then what use is it for you to live any longer?"

I gulped. I know exactly what does that mean. I sighed; I can never get out of this. And if I ever did, I am probably already dead.

"Here's the deal, Adele; if you continue to live here and become the bride for one of my sons, I promise not to harm a hair on your pretty little head. But if you go against the deal, I couldn't promise that your head will stay where it is."

Horatio smiled at me and I shuddered, _gosh aren't father and son alike?_

So reluctantly I agreed to Horatio's deal and Maxine cheered. "Yeah, something fun to play with!" and I shot him a deadly glare.

"I think it's better if I introduce to you the rest of the household." Horatio waved his hand at the door and I saw a large ruby ring on the index finger of Horatio's glimmer against the firelight.

Somehow the ring looked so familiar…

The double door opened and Walter the butler, the driver and three newcomers entered. After knowing that vampires actually lived here, one look and now I'm starting to understand why the butler and the driver were so pale in the first place. There were two females and I am guessing the one that were clad in a black and white frilly apron dress must be the housekeeper. Although I have to state that she is a little too pretty to be a maid.

The other two newcomers who look nearly my age; a female and a male were stunningly hot. Both of them compared to the rest of the pale vampire community in the room have very tanned skin. The female had long straight earth-brown waist length hair and a pair of jet black eyes while the guy had black spiky short hair and emerald green eyes. And they are very, very tall.

"You've already met Walter, the butler." Horatio waved his hand towards the butler and later to the driver who he called 'Will'.

"This is Mindy, our housekeeper." The lady in frilly apron had long carrot red hair that runs down her back in curls and an amazing pair of violet eyes, smiled politely at Horatio and gave me an annoyed glance. Guess I'll have a hard time with her too.

"Those two over there are Grace and Julian. They are the _slaves_ in this house." I could easily sense the disgust in Horatio's voice as he said their names. They too didn't seem to like the way Horatio called them. "And Grace here," the female stood forward and nodded her head towards me. "Will be responsible for you and if you go missing, she will have to take the consequences."

Grace flinched when she heard the word _consequences_ and I got an impression it won't look good. I glared at Horatio; he is smart to actually put someone with me and stated that this girl here will be punished if I run away.

Horatio smiled at me, his fangs not showing thankfully and nodded to Grace. "Grace will show you your room and the house. Mindy will assist you if you need anything. Now you all may leave."

With a slight bow everyone, except the seven sons left the room with Grace holding my arm a little too tightly.

As soon as the double doors close, Grace turned to me, an annoyed look on her face and her hands still on my arm. "I will show you your room now." Since I'm very short, Grace was practically towering over me and glaring up to her wasn't exactly easy.

"Can you remove your hand, please?" I asked nicely, not wanting to pick a fight with someone I will have to live with for quite a long time. That is if I do not run away. Grace stared down at me, "You promise not to run?" I nodded my head and she sighed, "Fine, I think I can trust you."

And as soon as her grip loosens, I sprinted.

I didn't bother to turn behind when I heard Grace's alarmed shouts from behind. I just kept running and running as fast as my short legs could carry me. I could hear Grace's angry shouts coming fast behind me and I ran even faster. Either Grace was a really fast runner or I was just lousy at running because it didn't take long for Grace to catch up.

I am not one to give up that easily and no way am I giving up now. I pushed my legs to run faster and faster, reminding myself again and again not to turn behind. The hallway was so long it never seems to end and I was already panting. But I just kept running.

I could see the front door opened wide and the sunlight spilling into the hallway. I felt a smile spread across my face. _The sun! I'm going to be safe!_

But things don't always go the way we planned.

Before I could even reach the door, someone grab me and lift me up as if I was some rag doll.

I kicked and screamed, "No!! Let me down!! Let me down, you idiot!"

I felt the person laughed and I moved slightly to take a good look at the person who was carrying me over his shoulder like I was nothing and came face to face with Julian. I squirmed, "Let me down!! Let me go!!"

Julian laughed again; his voice was deep and awfully sexy. "Hey Grace, did you lose something?"

Grace came jogging towards us and scowling at Julian, "Great, you got her. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place, stupid human."

Julian laughed in my ear and I hated it; it keeps ringing in my ears in a weird way. Julian finally let me off on my feet then only did I notice how tall he was. Grace was already two and a half heads taller than I am and Julian was taller than her. "Running out into the sun won't stop me from getting you, you know."

I looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

He gave me a sexy smile and I felt like knocking it off his face. "The sun doesn't affect me and it definitely doesn't affect those vampires in there. So it's pointless to run into the sunlight and still get caught."

I groaned, why does everyone seem to be able to read my mind? "Don't vampires fry under the sun?"

"Partly myth but if they take enough of blood they wouldn't fry and you're out of luck because they just did." Julian revealed a set of straight pearl white teeth and I couldn't help being dazzled by his smile. That was before I kicked myself back to my senses.

"Then what are you?" I snapped.

Grace growled at me, "If you don't watch it I might bite you and you'd turn into one furry hairball."

My eyes widen and Julian laughed before smacking Grace behind her back, "Ignore Grace, she's nice when you get to know her better. But my best advice is to not run again; I can't guarantee if Grace will really sink her teeth into you and you turn into a fur ball. That won't be pretty."

I eyed them curiously, "Fur ball?"

Julian's emerald eyes sparkled, "Oh, you know, we howl at the moon and we run in packs."

Seeing that I still don't get what he was trying to say, Grace butted in.

"We're werewolves, duh."

**_Whatcha think? Review to let me know. Ideas are also welcome!_**

**_note to Min Xian: I put you as the housekeeper hoping that your cooking and cleaning skills will improve!!_**


	9. Chapter 8 Waterfall

**_I appologize for such a late update!! So, here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! _**

**Chapter 8: Waterfall**

_I eyed them curiously, "Fur ball?"_

_Julian's emerald eyes sparkled, "Oh, you know, we howl at the moon and we run in packs."_

_Seeing that I still don't get what he was trying to say, Grace butted in._

"_We're werewolves, duh."_

I gaped at him.

"Oh, will you close your mouth already! You just met a bunch of vampires," Grace cringed at the word 'vampire' and I couldn't help wondering why. "So what's so surprising about meeting werewolves?"

I closed my mouth as told and continue staring at them. No wonder they're so tall and _hot_. Julian smiled down at me and I looked away, hating the way my heart did a tap dance because of a silly little smile.

Grace throws Julian a frustrated look, "You can show her around the house if you want to. I want her off my hands." I glared at her; she was so tall that looking up to her face is really starting to hurt my neck. And what is with her hating me anyway?

Julian shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I can show her around." I eyed him suspiciously, Julian sounded a little too happy for my taste. Grace rolled her eyes, "Just don't pounce on her, Jul."

"Sure, sure, Race." Yuck, nicknames.

Grace smacked his arm, "Don't call me that." Julian waved his hands at her and she left us in the hallway. Julian was giving me this ear-to-ear smile and I eyed him curiously.

"So, want to tour around the house?"

I folded my arms across my chest and I gave him my most sarcastic smile. "And who am I to refuse such a tempting offer from a handsome wolf?"

Julian chuckled; it was deep and somehow it felt…comforting.

"You can always say no."

I shrugged, "Just show me around, I don't think I want to get lost in this mansion." _With so many vampires around_, I mentally added.

Julian showed me around the house and I have to admit I was enchanted by the beauty this mansion holds. There was a small flower garden with a fountain in the middle separating the servant quarters and the main quarter. There was even a large green field behind the house and it stretched miles and miles into the forest behind.

"Want to see the waterfall?"

I looked at him, "Waterfall? I don't hear rivers nearby."

"That's because it's quite into the forest."

Uncertainty and doubt must've showed on my face because Julian looked offended and hurt. "I'm not going to eat you like the big bad wolf in Red Riding Hood." Julian silently muttered, he looked like a kicked puppy and I have this strange urge to throw myself at him. I kicked myself, _what is wrong with my hormones? _He's a freaking _werewolf!!_

I sighed, "I know you won't _eat _me," the thought of Julian eating me up made my face cringe and Julian looked more offended than ever. He was quick enough to mask it away with a slightly too cheerful look and smiled at me, "But you don't trust me, that's all. It's ok, logically who would trust a werewolf from not _gobbling _them up?"

He made the word 'gobbling' dripping with so much venom I could lick it right off the word.

"Ok," I was starting to get a little annoyed with him making me feel like the evil one here, "You know what? Just bring me there."

Julian looked at me with an excited look on his face, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really."

Julian gave me a mischievous grin and lifts me up, bridal style. I gasped in surprise, obviously no one had ever carry me like that. "Wha-what are you doing?" I am obviously stuttering. What a loser.

"Just hold on to me tight."

I didn't get to ask what he meant because the next thing I know, we were running past trees. I held my breath as I felt the wind hitting across my face as Julian run through the woods with me in his arm.

I wasn't conscious about the way the wind kept knocking painfully into my face anymore. I was too busy feeling jealous. Running at this type of speed and not running into anything really ticks me off. I wished I could run like that.

I felt Julian's hard firm chest moved as he chuckled, and I glared at him. "What is it?"

Julian smiled down at me, "Are you jealous?"

I could feel my cheek gone red, how'd he know that? Could he read my mind?

Julian looked back ahead but the same mischievous grin still played on his lips, "I could smell it off you." He must've seen my puzzled look, "It's your aura. Werewolves can know someone's mood by smelling the aura around them. It's a kind of talent."

I nodded my head and I leaned my head on Julian's warm chest. His chest was broad and firm and it felt comfortable. I could hear his steady beating heart and I smiled; I could lie in his arms like that forever and not get tired of hearing it. It felt like it was right in his arms like that…it felt like he was meant for—

_WHOA!_

Hold on a mighty sec!

What the _hell_ am I thinking?

I just met him less than half a day and I am already having this kind of _thoughts_?

But it just feels right. I can't deny that it was nice in his arms. And he is _hot._ And I am like lying in his big strong arms! It was like made especially for—

No! Don't think that! What is wrong with me? Yeah, he's hot alright but he is a _freaking_ werewolf, for god's sake! What is wrong with my _hormones_!

"You ok?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, wondering how much longer do I have to stay in his arms.

"You're…confusing."

Huh, so it's confusing and not confused? Am I so confused that my aura is so messed up that he can't even read it off? I silently laughed to myself; I am so boy-crazy.

Finally we, more like me being carried in Julian's arms, run out in to a clearing and I gasped.

It was beautiful.

I instantly jumped off Julian's arms without waiting for him to let me down and ran to the waterfall. I kicked off my shoes and dipped my leg into the cool crystal clear water. I giggled as I jumped around in the water, I have always loved water, let it be the sea or a simple pond. I can spend my whole day here.

I twirled in the water and enjoying the feel of the cool refreshing water flowing against my legs only did I notice there was _someone _else standing there, watching me.

See, I forget things so easy. Ha, I was here with a _werewolf_. And what's even better? I just show him how simple-minded I really am.

"What?" I snapped at Julian. Julian merely smiled and I ignore him. I walked up to the shore and throw him a dirty glare.

"You have really amazing mood swings, don't you?" It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Guess you finally notice." I slip my shoes back on. Julian walked closer, "What, you don't want to play anymore? You looked really happy back there in the water."

I stood up a little too quickly and lost my balance. I thought I was about to fall into the water but when I didn't feel the water I opened my eyes. Staring back into my ordinary brown eyes were a pair of unbelievably beautiful emerald green eyes. I couldn't move nor can I avert my gaze from Julian's eyes. They were so beautiful and looking at them just knocks my breath away.

We were staring into each others eyes; I could swear I wasn't even breathing. We stood like that for what I guess would be a whole minute before Julian's face moved closer. Closer and closer until I can feel his breath on me, it was a mixture of mint and pine. I sucked in his breath, god he smell so wonderful. My gaze never moved from his as he moved so close that his lips were inches away from mine. I close my eyes and shivered, waiting for his lips.

But instead, Julian let go of me and I fell right into the cold water.

Julian laughed, his booming laugh echoing throughout the forest. "Oh my F it, Julian!" I shouted at him, still sitting in the water. I tried to stand up but slipped on the slippery rocks at the bottom of the river and fell butt first into the river, again. Julian laughed even harder and I glared at him. If looks could kill, Julian would long be dead.

"Ok, come on now, don't be such a baby. Get out of the water before you catch a cold." Julian's laughter subsided and he waved a hand at me, his sexy smile still on. I sighed at him, I can't be mad at him for long.

Then I suddenly got this idea.

I sat still and frowned. Julian looked at me, "What's wrong?" Slowly, pain showed on my face and I cringed. Julian is starting to worry, "Adele, what's wrong? Tell me!"

I moaned painfully, "Julian…I…I think my foot…"

Julian understood and he walked closer to the water, putting a foot in and reaching out to me. "Shoot, I am sorry, Adele. I'm so sorry, can you stand?" I shook my head, tears brimming; Julian stepped closer and held out both of his hand, "Come on, I will help you up."

And when I felt he was close enough, I looked at him in the eye and smiled.

Julian immediately saw it and pulled back. But too late, I had already had my hands around him and pulling him down. Julian falls into the water with a big splash and I laughed a satisfied laugh.

Julian coughed, "Geez, Adele!" I laughed and Julian with a playful growl tackles me. I laughed as I tried to dodge his grasp and he fall face flat into the water.

Julian, now his hair wet and hanging to his eyes, laughed at me as I trip and fell into the water just because I was too busy laughing at him to notice where I was going. I felt save with him, I felt as if I have known him for eternity. We were having so much fun I totally forgotten about the vampires, the stupid marriage thing, and the person I was playing with is a werewolf.

He was laughing; his bright smile so contagious but suddenly his smile stopped midway as if someone had pressed the paused button.

I too froze as I felt the hairs on my back stand. Slowly, I held my breath and turned. My instincts were always right, so was this time.

Standing there looking very angry and deathly, was the vampire.

Dominic.

**_I took a long time doing this chapter, so what'cha think? Review to tell me what you think!! Ideas are also greatly welcome! The more reviews the faster I write! Err...type!_**


	10. Chapter 9 Likes You

**_Haha, you have no idea how glad I am seeing the reviews! Thanks to arya-v, Blue(AngelSoldier 666), chloe-bee-123, Black Lace Heart, Ruler Of the Dead, xiomara209, x-GlitterEyes-x, Grace, icekitty222, imagination57, MandaMassacre and the others who supported me!! Here's another chapter!!_**

**Chapter 9: Likes You**

_I too froze as I felt the hairs on my back stand. Slowly, I held my breath and turned. My instincts were always right, so was this time._

_Standing there looking very angry and deathly, was the vampire._

_Dominic._

"Dominic."

Julian was beside me in a flash, pulling me behind him. Something was off about Dominic, the punk Goth vampire guy who just hates me. I couldn't exactly pinpoint where was wrong about him. Something just looks wrong, misplaced. I continue with my own thinking while Julian and Dominic continue their '_friendly_' talk.

"It's _Sir_ Dominic for you, mongrel." Dominic snarled, revealing his line of pearly white fangs. I shuddered when I notice what was different from the Dominic in the room and the Dominic now.

Instead of those drop-to-my-knees blue eyes, it was a pair of red eyes.

"My mistake _Sir_ Dominic," Julian, who was standing in front of me with his fist clenched tightly, shook a little. I hardly doubt it was fear that made him shake. Julian's expression was hard and he seems to be shooting daggers with his emerald eyes.

Dominic inched forward; his body hunched, looking rather intimidating like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Well, I definitely feel like one now. "You _dogs_ are useless…why father agree to the treaty I can not understand. We could kill you and your little _pack_ easily; too easily it won't be fun at all!"

Dominic drawled as he circled us, very gracefully like a vampire would, his feet making not even the slightest sound in his knee-length black boots. Even when my mind was screaming danger, I still couldn't lift my eyes away from the way he moved around, it was like looking at a ballerina dancing in circles.

Except that this is no nice tame ballerina.

Dominic let out a throaty laugh and I sink behind Julian even more. An evil sly smile played on Dominic's lips as his fury red eyes danced manically, "Oh, Adele, you crack me up! Of course, I am _no_ tame ballerina. I couldn't imagine myself as one, anyway."

My eyes bulged out, _how did he know?_

Julian pulled me closer as Dominic pick up pace and circled us faster. "Of course I'd know, little princess! After all, I _am_ the great Dominic Donahue! The great _mind reader_!"

_Mind reader?_

"Yes, Adele, I am a mind reader! It is a useful talent, you know, able to read minds and all…very advantaging! So don't even try to run away, little _mouse_, because…"

Everything happened so fast.

A minute ago I was still clinging to Julian for dear life, the next thing I know I was in front of Dominic with one of his hand at my neck and another one holding both of my hands behind me. Julian tensed and his eyes wide. I didn't even blink when I felt Dominic's ice cold breath on the back of my neck. "...I can always _catch_ you."

I shivered as Dominic's grip on my neck tightens as he leaned forward, licking my neck in a slow motion that made me whimper. I could feel his fangs lightly brushing against my skin and I was right about his tongue being pierced.

Julian let out a low growl and Dominic chuckled, "_What_, silly little doggie? Oh, don't tell me, mongrel…oh dear, could it be that you…"

Dominic smirked and Julian snarled. I glared at both of them, mainly Dominic from the corner of my eyes; what is it about Julian that Dominic wanted to say?

"My, my…that is not good, _mutt_." Julian growled at that and Dominic smirked even more, he released his grip on my hands but remained his hand on my neck so I wouldn't run away. I hissed in pain when his grip tightens.

I kicked my legs, "Let me go!"

Dominic merely laughed, "Now, now, little princess. If you want to know what I know, it's better if you don't run…or how do I tell you?" I cussed and stopped my struggling, who knew I can obey so easily? I never put down a fight. Blame my ego.

Julian's fist was clenched so hard his knuckles are turning ash white.

Dominic leaned so close his lips was at my ear, smiling he whispered out what I wanted to hear and what Julian didn't want Dominic to tell.

"Silly little girl, Julian likes you."

**_How do you like it? Sorry I hanged you all out on cliff's. I still have no idea how Adele should react...or who should she go with? Review and tell me who you think suit her more!!_**


	11. Chapter 10 Little Fights

**_First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed! You have no idea how glad I was to see those reviews, all the idea's were so GOOD!! There are so many people I want to thank but it'll be too long of a list so I will just make it simple here. To chloe-bee-123: hehe, I personally liked your idea of punching Dominic in the face so I will use it in the following chapters where Dominic will be punched and...well, that's where you'll have to read it for yourself. And last but not least, to Ruler Of The Dead: I LOVED your idea!! So I will be using that idea (a little part of it) in this chapter. Hope you all readers out there find this chapter to your liking! _**

**Chapter 10: Little Fights**

_Dominic leaned so close his lips was at my ear, smiling he whispered out what I wanted to hear and what Julian didn't want Dominic to tell._

"_Silly little girl, Julian likes you."_

I didn't get to say anything back because before I knew it, Julian had already tore Dominic away and was wrestling with him on the ground. Both of them are clawing at each other and trying to tear out each others neck. I stumble a little before coming to my senses that if I do not stop them immediately, they might end up killing each other.

And I will be all at fault.

So I did what normal girl in soap operas would do when both men are fighting over her; I stand aside and shouted at them to stop.

"Stop it, Julian! Get off Julian, you stupid Dominic!"

Dominic was now on Julian, pinning him down to the ground. It's weird seeing Dominic pinning down Julian who is at least two times taller and bigger build compared to him. Julian definitely looked stronger than the skinny lean Dominic.

Dominic smirked at me with one eyebrow raised, "What? Why is there a 'stupid' added in when you called my name? Why doesn't Julian have one? Oh, playing sides now, little princess? What; like him better?"

I felt my face grew hot and I glared at him, "Shut up and get off him. And stop calling me 'little princess'!"

Dominic's annoying smirk so similiar to his brothers grew wider and I had to fight off the urge to actually approach him and give him a tight slap across the face. Dominic did not move and when Julian saw him distracted, he quickly kicked Dominic off and pinned him down.

Dominic no longer had the smirk on and was now hissing in Julian's face. Julian bared his straight pearly whites at Dominic while Dominic revealed his. I had to laugh; they are like in a toothpaste advertisement.

But their little catfight didn't last long; other people had decided to join the fun.

I didn't notice other people approach until Julian was pulled off Dominic and thrown into the waterfall, hitting the big rocks before being held at the neck by the older brother, Christopher.

Julian struggled against Christopher's grip but no matter how much struggle he put in, it was all in vain. Christopher didn't even move an inch. Christopher was tall, maybe a little shorter than Julian but he definitely looked strong. Unlike his temperamental brothers, Christopher's face remained calm as he held Julian up.

The other brothers had already appeared to join in our little 'masquerade'. None offered to help Dominic up, though.

"Hey there, sexy," Maxine was next to me with his arms snaked up around my waist. Dominic hissed when Maxine nuzzled his face in my hair and I let him. I raised an eyebrow at Dominic, _jealous_?

Dominic stood up; his eyes no longer red but boring a hole into my head.

Adrian wacked his younger brother on the back of his head and Dominic instantly turns to Adrian, ready to snap at him but didn't get the chance. Edwin, the twin had already kicked his feet below him and Dominic fell on his butt.

I had to laugh; they looked so human like that, teasing their little brother.

Dominic growled at me and I rolled my eyes at him, knowing very well he knows what is going through my head.

"Father should have put his _pet_ _dog_ down by now, he has been so _naughty_." Victor, with looks and voice exactly like his father sneered at Julian. Julian reached out to grab Victor but failed; Christopher was holding on Julian's neck so hard it's turning purple. Julian's eyes that were an emerald green glowed inhumanly and his lips curled back, revealing sharp deathly looking teeth. His muscles had gotten bigger, he seemed to have grown taller and he definitely didn't seem friendlier.

I don't know what is scaring the devil out of me by just looking at Julian. He is not the Julian I had known a few hours ago; this Julian looks like he is changing into something more horrifying, something I already knew.

A werewolf.

**_Gasp! How is it? Hanging on the cliff now? Hehe...review review!! Idea's all welcome! The more, the better!!_**


	12. Chapter 11 Darkness

**_I apologize for such a late update. And I totally understand if you want to push me off a cliff. So read ahead first, before doing so. Also know that all your reviews and those fabulous ideas are greatly appreciated!! _**

**Chapter 11: Darkness**

_I don't know what is scaring the devil out of me by just looking at Julian. He is not the Julian I had known a few hours ago; this Julian looks like he is changing into something more horrifying, something I already knew._

_A werewolf._

Then someone pressed a fast forward button.

A moment ago Christopher was still holding Julian at his neck and the next moment, Julian was no longer there. A big hairy black wolf standing on its hind legs with tattered jeans and no shirt on, had replaced him.

But that didn't stop right there when Julian changed.

Before my mind can fully register what was going on, I was thrown back. I cussed, Maxine must have been the one who thrown me behind. I tried to sit up, checking my body to see if there are any injuries that would reveal blood. You wouldn't want to be bleeding all over when there is a bunch of vampires nearby. Luckily there were no serious injuries.

The vampires had gone crazed, apparently.

Each of them no longer had their usual dazzling blue eyes; they had fury red ones instead with their fangs fully elongated. Each of them crouched in a fighting stance and circling Julian, hissing at him each time Julian snarled back. Julian in his 6'5 werewolf form didn't like to be outnumbered this way, growled at them.

Even though the black werewolf Julian looks intimidating and is taller than any of the seven vampires here, he could still lose. And my heart dropped to my stomach.

_I have to do something._

"You stay where you are now, _little princess_. I don't think we would want you dead now, do we?" Dominic hissed at me even though I haven't even moved an inch. Dominic wasn't even looking at me when he said that. I shivered, forgetting that he can read minds.

Christopher, the oldest brother and apparently the one with most control over his vampiric side, never moving his eyes away from Julian looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "_Dominic_," Dominic instantly lifted his eyes away from Julian to Christopher; his eyes still a fury red.

I think their eyes go red when they're angry. Hmm, guess I will try not to make any of them angry then.

"You _will_ bring Adele back now, understand?"

I didn't like Christopher's tone one bit; it was cold and it was commanding. Dominic was smart enough not to disobey his older brother's command and without any argument took a step back from the circle, which was later quickly blocked by Maxine so Julian the _big bad wolf_ could not pass. Julian snarled but they ignored him, continuing their circling on Julian as if he was their prey.

Julian looked very much like a prey right now with six red eyed vampires circling him, ready to pounce any moment.

Dominic was beside me now, pulling me up and I didn't argue with him when he held me too tight. I was too focused on Julian and what was going to happen to him. Julian kept glaring and growling at Dominic when Dominic never releases his grip on me.

But I did argue when Dominic starts to pulled me towards the mansion.

"Wait, what is going to happen to him?" I struggled against Dominic's grasp on my wrist but it didn't stop Dominic much from pulling me closer towards the trees and away from the waterfall.

Dominic turned and hissed in my face, "Shit, Adele! Stop asking questions and _let's go_!" We were already stomping through the trees but I wasn't going to give up so easily until I get me some answers.

"No! _Let go_ of me! What is happening to Julian? What are you guys going to do to him? Don't hurt him, please!"

I was practically screaming and I could hear Julian's inhuman howl over Dominic's annoyed shouts. "Hurt him? It's not us that he'll hurt, it's you damn it! Shit, are you a total nincompoop?"

I was totally annoyed at him especially when he called me something he thought I don't understand. _Of course I know what nincompoop means, I am not a total idiot! _I screamed in my head and I know he heard it clearly when he winced. _And let go of me, you stupid vampire!_

And I did something he didn't thought I'd do; I kicked him down there where it hurts most, and I kicked _hard_.

I was right about kicking him at his 'weakness point'; vampire or not, he is still a guy. As soon as the kick was received, Dominic cussed in pain and toppled over; releasing me unconsciously and I ran towards the waterfall.

Towards Julian.

I didn't care about the angry shouts I was receiving from Dominic, I didn't care about anything else as I continue to run towards the opening, hoping I wasn't too late to stop them.

I was never a good runner and I was already panting when I finally run into the opening. I stopped for breath and looked at the howling and hissing.

Julian was fighting the twins off of his back.

It wasn't a pretty sight at all; clothes were torn everywhere and there are also little droplets of dark black liquid which I guess would be blood around the fighting area. The vampires are aiming after the werewolf's neck and vice versa. I was a little frozen on the spot at the sight of Julian in his wolf form, pulling off Adrian from his back and throwing him towards a tree which broke under his weight.

Edwin hissed at Julian when his older twin was thrown off and aimed to bite Julian in the neck. Julian howled painfully as Edwin's fingers dug into his body exposing blood. The blood flowed like a stream down Julian's chest and down its hind legs. The other vampires looked at the blood with hunger in their eyes.

I cussed; Julian is losing too much blood.

The vampires finally realized I was there the whole time and Maxine was the first to make the move. He gave me a sick crooked smile, revealing his fangs before sprinting at me. The wolf turned at me when I gave out a surprised gasp and its emerald green eyes widen with a mix of horror and anger.

Everything went into a mass of blur.

Dominic had run out from the woods and he was screaming something at Maxine but I couldn't remember what; I was too busy looking at Maxine who seems to be pouncing on me in a slow motion. Dominic wasn't the only vampire that was shouting at Maxine, the others were too; I just couldn't make out what they were saying. I can only continue staring into the fury red eyes of a vampire and his deathly looking fangs.

I didn't even make a run for it, how silly of me. My feet won't move even though my mind was screaming for me to run. I just continue to stare on until at the corner of my eyes I saw Julian, no longer in his wolf form running towards me, his arms stretched out wide at me. Maxine seemed to notice Julian and an evil smile spread across his handsome face.

Then my mind snapped, Julian was no longer in his wolf form and he could die if he runs to me like that with Maxine on the kill.

_Julian is going to die!_

Finally my body could move and I acted on my instincts.

Instead of jumping into Julian's out stretched arm, I jumped in front of him.

Then I felt something pierced into my body.

I heard screams; painful loud screams and I wondered who was screaming.

_Oh, silly me, it was me!_ Then I laughed awkwardly, my voice came up in weird gurgling sounds. I couldn't see who was holding me; but whoever was holding me hold me a little too tight but I was too lazy to argue.

I could hear mass shoutings but I was too lazy to bother about them; I was so tired, so tired…and slowly I saw nothing else but darkness...

**_Hohoho...another cliffy! Reviews, reviews, keep them coming!! If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell! Tell me which guy character you prefer too!! The vampires or the werewolf?_**


	13. Chapter 12 Eight Lives

_**As usual I want to thank those reviewers that kindly gave me great ideas and oh, those compliments!! (smiles) I also apologize for all this short updates, I will try to make it longer. And to Ruler of the dead, I love love your ideas! It's really good (keep it coming), I'll be using it in the future chapters so keep on reading to find out how it will be put to 'good' use! Oh and to !!Ariel Ivanow!!, hehehe, I hardly doubt there will be only one that is attracted to Adele... **_

**Chapter 12: Eight Lives**

_I heard screams; painful loud screams and I wondered who was screaming. _

_Oh, silly me, it was me! Then I laughed awkwardly, my voice came up in weird gurgling sounds. I couldn't see who was holding me; but whoever was holding me hold me a little too tight but I was too lazy to argue. _

_I could hear mass shouting's but I was too lazy to bother about them; I was so tired, so tired…and slowly I saw nothing else but darkness..._

It was cold, freezing cold to the point where my fingers could drop off.

Weird, where am I?

I could feel the hard rough ground beneath me, it is wet.

Why am I lying on a wet street?

Wait, _street_? How did I get here?

I sat up quickly and looked around. I shivered as a cold breeze swept through me. I am sitting in the middle of a street, a street I do not recognize.

The buildings looked old fashioned, like the ones we see in the movies. The street was dimly lit and no one was about. It was so quiet that if someone were to drop a pin I would definitely still be able to hear it from a mile away.

Something in me tells me that this street is not as quiet as it seems.

Something is roaming out there, something dark and dangerous.

That's when I heard loud cheery laughter's and my curiosity got the better of me. I pushed myself up and walked towards the laughing crowd, their voices eerily familiar.

Then I saw them.

Laughing happily, teasing around, they looked like the perfect happy family free of problems.

The Donahue brothers.

Except that there was a girl with them.

She was breathtakingly beautiful even for a mere human. How do I know they're humans? Their sun-kissed skin shows it all. She had long bleach blond hair that rolls down in curls to her waist and like the entire Donahue family trait; she had the same amazing warm blue eyes.

Then it hit me.

Ashlie.

None of them seemed to notice me as they passed by laughing happily at a joke Maxine said. All of them looked different from the ones I have met. Happiness was practically radiating off of them. Even that sarcastic sadistic mean nasty everybody-hating goth-emo Dominic looked happy and was enjoying being the youngest brother receiving the most attention from Ashlie.

Even though they are not vampires they stood out pretty well in their human form; the Donahue brothers still looked hot. But the one that stood out most was Ashlie. She has this way of making you unable to remove your eyes once you laid your eyes on her.

I made a conclusion that I must be somewhere back in the nineties and how I got here? I have not the slightest idea. But I decided it's best if I just follow them. So I did.

In the mean time listening into their conversation.

"I am glad you agreed to come with us for dinner rather than spending time with our old man, little Ashlie." Human Maxine said as he gave his sister a warm smile.

"Oh, don't be harsh on him, brother. He is just protective of us now that mother is no longer here." Ashlie said; her voice surprising musical. She looked no older than seventeen.

I didn't listen on as they talked about some other things. So they had lost their mom at young age too. But how did they turn into vampires in the first place?

My question, however, was quickly answered.

Suddenly Dominic stopped walking and stared straight at me.

My body tensed, can he see me?

No, wait. He can't possibly see me. He is looking down the alley I'm standing at. I turned slightly but saw nothing.

"What is it, little brother?" Ashlie stopped and asked when she noticed Dominic stopped walking with them. The rest had stopped with Ashlie to look at their little brother.

Dominic pointed down the dark alley. "Someone's there."

Ashlie tensed up, her face clouded with worry. "Maybe we should go now, Christopher." The older brother like he always is nodded, "Come on now, brothers. Let's go." The other brothers quietly nodded but Dominic continued to stare down the alley behind me. Ashlie pulled at her brother, "Come, Dominic. Let us leave for home."

"Home? That sounded like a friendly place to be."

I turned abruptly to the voice but saw nothing down the alley. Apparently I am not the only one that heard it. The rest of the Donahue siblings heard it too. Now they looked panicked.

"Let's go, hurry." Ashlie urged her brothers and they all agreed to leave but something stopped them at their tracks. I walked ahead to see what stopped them and my blood froze.

There in the middle of the street in front of them stood a very beautiful woman with the palest skin and impossibly dark eyes. Her long black hair falls in curls below her shoulder and she smiled a dazzling smile at us. Well, the Donahue's to be exact.

The Donahue siblings seemed more relieved when they saw the stranger was a woman, thinking it's safer. But my instinct told me otherwise.

"Oh, it's just a woman." I heard Adrian whispered to his younger twin brother, Edwin who smirked. "A very beautiful one too."

I rolled my eyes, the twins never changed at all.

"Evening, ma'am. It is not safe outside here alone; do you need us to accompany you home?" Maxine the womanizer smiled charmingly at the woman but the woman gave a low chuckle.

"What a charming man we have here, do we not? Now, now, it's not safe for you little kids to be out here _in a group_." The woman smiled darkly to reveal her little fangs and the Donahue's immediately took a step back. "You may never know when you'll meet a _hungry vampire_."

I screamed for them to run but it was all too late. They can not hear me anyways.

A female vampire alone, what harm can she do?

Oh, she can tear their throat and sink her pretty pearly whites into their yummy looking necks.

And she did.

Right in front of me, that beautiful vampire attacked Christopher first by reaping his throat open. Next was Maxine and later Victor and Sebastian, each of them who tried to protect Ashlie. Even Dominic, the youngest sibling who tried to protect his older sister from the wraith of a blood-crazed corpse, had his neck brutally tore out and his blood splattered all over the walls. Last was Ashlie and the vampire was not gentle with her either.

Standing there and screaming my head off, I witness the scene where a _female_ vampire single-handedly murder eight of the Donahue siblings.

Just in one night.

Just in one minute.

Eight lives gone.

**_How was it? Review and tell! If you have any questions, don't hesistate to ask and I'll reply. Got ideas? Share it! _**


	14. Chapter 13 Soul Mate

**_I am sorry if I made the last chapter too gross...I had no idea what came over me to actually write something that gross! Now that I read it all over again, I have to admit I was grossed out myself! To all the reviewers out there, wow! I thank you for all the reviews!! It blew my breath away! And all the ideas!! The questions!! Most of the questions you'll find answered here in this chapter. To black burning heart66, the victims will have to be bitten and drink the vampire's blood in order to change. Or the world would be crawling full of them! And about the father changing the Donahue siblings to save them is logical, but you never know who really did change them... _**

**Chapter 13: Soul Mate**

_Standing there and screaming my head off, I witness the scene where a female vampire single-handedly murder eight of the Donahue siblings._

_Just in one night._

_Just in one minute._

_Eight lives gone._

I was screaming.

Hell was I screaming.

How do I know I was screaming?

That's because there is a very deranged Dominic screaming his head off back at me.

"For the love of God, will you please shut it? You're not even dead yet! You're waking the whole house up! Now they'll think I'm murdering you! It's just a farking hole in the chest! It's not like someone pulled your intestines out and shove them back in from your mouth!"

I gasped, "A hole in the chest?" Now someone just flipped my switch. "_Just a hole in the chest_? I'm not a freaking vampire if you haven't notice, Mr. switch-flipping!"

"Will you stop shouting at me! I just saved your freaking _pathetic_ life!" Dominic throws his hands in the air.

"Saved my _pathetic_ life? You might as well just let me _die_, you stupid vampire! And I'm not shouting! You are!"

"You little…" Dominic inched forward and I back off from the bed. He grabbed me painfully at my arm and I hissed in pain. Dominic softens on his grip but his face remained deadly. "You watch your mouth now, Adele. If you haven't jumped in front of that _human mutt_," Dominic made a face of distaste, "You won't have to drink from me to save your _pathetic_ life and that_ dog_ won't have to suffer now."

"I-what-drink-what?" I paled. Julian. "How is he? Where is he?"

Dominic rolled his eyes at me. "Seeing that vampire's blood has healing properties, you drank from _me_ so your wound would heal and you wouldn't _die_."

"What about him? Why does he have to suffer?" Then I got angry. "Why does he have to suffer! He wasn't the one that made me like this! It was _Maxine_'s fault that I am here as I am!"

I felt a hard slap across my face and stars blinded my vision for a moment. "You-"

"Don't you dare blame Maxine for this, you stupid human! It was you! You alone jumped in front of that _freaking dog_ and for what! What! _You_ alone came here, _you_ alone jumped in front of that human mutt and _you _alone should stop shouting! Stop blaming everyone for something that is your own fault!"

That struck a cord in me. I know it was nobody's fault yet I hated it when it was _him_ that pointed it out. "Stop calling him a _dog_! His name is Julian, you stupid _blood-sucker_!"

Instantly I knew I've chosen the wrong words to say because I was thrown across the wall and the impact against the shelves knocked the breath out of me.

The shelves broke under my weight and I coughed painfully as I tried to sit up. Anger boiled in me as I looked up to face Dominic with the same amount of hatred as he has for me. "You did _not_ just throw me across the room."

"Oh, I think I just did. But you'd live seeing that you've fed from me. After all, vampire's blood does make you humans stronger." Dominic gave me his infamous smirk and I stood up angrily, surprised to find my bones not destroyed. A thought popped into my head and I smirked in return.

"Oh, really?"

I punched Dominic right in the face and he fell backwards, crashing into the white table-clothed tea table and breaking it under his weight.

Wow, now I don't blame him for feeding me blood at all.

Dominic shot up and glared down at me, his fangs extracted but surprisingly I do not feel afraid. Must be the stupid adrenaline and my ego. "I definitely did _not_ see that thought." Dominic hissed in annoyance.

"Oh, you didn't flush your mind-reading talent down the toilet now, did you? Or did you flush your brain with it together?" I smirked and he let a low treating growl escape his lips but I didn't back down at all. I used this chance to ask him, "Where is Julian? What did you do to him?" Suddenly I got all lowly again. "Please don't hurt him."

"He is being held at the basement. No visitors allowed." Dominic smirked at my annoyance. "He is being punished for your brainless acts. Not something I'd want you to see, though."

I paled, "What did you do? What did you do! It's not his fault! Let him go! I want to see him!" And I rushed to door but Dominic's steel grip hold me back. "Let go of me! I want to see him! Let me see him! Why are you doing this? No, please, let me see him!"

"Stop this childish act! Get yourself together, for God's sake!" Dominic looked annoyed as he held me back when I was kicking to be free. My conscience was telling me it was my entire fault Julian is in the condition he is in now. Dominic doesn't understand; it's my entire fault.

"Yes, I don't understand you at all. Why are you acting this way? You only met him! Stop that, stop kicking me! Oh for the love of God, stop it!"

Dominic had thrown me on the bed and was pinning me down but I didn't care, I was too busy trying not to cry. Dominic looked at me and sighed, his face ceased with a mixture of pity and regret. And I hate pity.

"Look, look, don't cry, ok? Sorry, Adele, please don't cry." Dominic pulled me up in a sitting position and into his arms.

Hmm, so boys do hate it when girls cry.

"Yes, so don't cry. I don't want them to come in seeing you all red eyed and start bombarding me with the silliest questions. Like how I got you in that nightgown."

I froze and looked down for the first time at what I was wearing. One look and I start shrieking. "Why am I in this disgusting pink nightgown! Who did dress-up with me? Holy macaroni, don't tell me it's…"

"Oh, you mean changing you from your blood soaked outfit to this nightgown? I dare say I do like this nightgown." Dominic purred, suddenly very seductive, "And _everything_ underneath it."

My blood shot up to my face with the thought of Dominic doing dress-up with me when I'm unconscious and seeing every part of my…

"Of course it's not me, dimwit!" Dominic laughed, "Who'd want to see your unattractive body anyway!"

I scowled at him but I couldn't help looking at the way he was laughing now. Such a carefree laugh without his usual snappy attitude on. He looked so much like the little Dominic back at the time when they were walking down the street before being attacked by that vampire…

Dominic seemed to read my mind because he immediately stopped laughing and glared at me instead. "So you saw it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I frowned at him, "Saw what? You meant the dream?"

"You weren't supposed to see that…" Dominic wasn't looking at me anymore and I didn't bother looking at his expression. His voice sounded like a mixture of sadness and hatred. "When you drink my blood, you'll be able to see my memories and vice versa. I didn't expect you to see that part of my memory."

"So by that you mean that every time I drink from you or from any of your brothers, I will be able to see their memories?" I asked uncertainty and received a very angry glare from Dominic.

"I don't see why you'll be taking any blood from my brothers, not like I will let them give you anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am not yours now, right?"

"No." Dominic barely looked at me when he said that and I let out a small sigh of relief. Now it's his turn to narrow his eyes at me. "Why? Am I not '_yummy_' enough? Or do you have _someone else_ on your mind? For example, that _human mutt_?"

Hmm, why the sarcasm? Jealous?

"It's _Julian_, you stupid vampire." I snickered at that, lately I've been using a lot of the phrase 'you stupid vampire'. "Sorry, no. You _do not_ look yummy to me at all and I _do not _have anyone on my mind, yet. You'd know if I have one anyway."

"I'm not jealous, nincompoop. And don't flatter yourself. It's not like anyone here would want you more than anything but _dinner_." Dominic smirked when I throw a punch at him and he successfully dodged it. "You have so got to do better than that."

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up at the other side of the bed. Dominic looked at me with curiousity, wondering what I am to do next. I smiled slyly and pulled at the covers, hard.

And as predicted, Dominic fell off the bed and landed on his face. Boy was he not glad at all. I laughed even harder when he stood up looking so annoyed and his hair a mess. He walked towards me and I kept on laughing, ignoring the fact that he might get angry and strangle me to death. I laughed even more, _strangle me to death_! He might as well suck me dry before he does that.

Dominic had stopped in front of me and he no longer looked annoyed or what-so-ever. He sighed and he pulled me into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

Crying? Oh, that must've explained the salty taste on my lips. I laughed to myself, I must be going crazy to the point where I cry and I don't even notice it. But deep inside, somehow I know why I was crying.

I am stuck here with a bunch of vampires that I'd soon one day be married to, I just caused Julian to get hurt and I am laughing at my crying in front of a moron vampire. I don't even let my parents see me cry when they're alive and now I'm letting someone see me cry. And this someone turned out to be an idiot!

"Will you stop calling me an idiot! Geez, what is wrong with you?" Dominic's cold body made me feel even guiltier when I thought about how warm Julian's body was. I was angry now, I don't know why, I just is.

I pushed Dominic away, forgetting that now I'm stronger than I used to be thanks to his blood and accidentally putting too much strength in it. His body came in contact with the table and it broke under his weight. The next thing I know, Dominic had pinned me against the wall and his eyes a fury red. One look at his red eyes had me shivering with fear. Dominic is beyond angry. He reminds me of the time back at the waterfall.

I gulped and tried to struggle free, "Let me go!"

"Oh, afraid of the big bad monster now, _little princess_?" Dominic chuckled and spoke in the same voice he did back at the waterfall, "But where is the prince charming-oh, pardon me-_wolf_ to save your pathetic little neck? Don't worry, my dear little princess, I won't kill you. I won't even hurt you! Just let me have a taste of your oh-so-tasty smelling blood of yours, pretty please?"

I struggled but Dominic had both of my hands pinned above me and another hand of his was too busy trailing up and down my body. No way on earth am I letting him take a taste! I don't want to be a _freaking vampire_!

"What, not letting me taste at all? And who said about turning you into a vampire anyway? I can always just bite and leave you to _die_…"

That's even worst! I don't want to die, not yet! No, I don't want to die just yet! What's wrong with this stupid vampire anyways?

"What's wrong with me? Oh now that's offending, little princess." Dominic looked serious all of the sudden. "You have no idea how great your blood smelt when you were there at the waterfall all bloody. You surely remember what happened back there, no? Oh, I had a hard time controlling myself, little princess!"

I looked at him in disgust and shivered when Dominic hissed angrily, "_Especially_ when that stupid flea-bitten dog hugged you so tightly and he even snarled at us when we tried to _touch you_! So protective of his little darling, no? Christopher had to practically pull him off of you!"

My eyes widen, so it was Julian who was hugging me so tightly…My heart went into a sudden tap dance as my mind did a flashback at what Dominic said to me about Julian. _Julian likes me_. But why? We just met!

Dominic growled and my mind snapped back to him. Dominic looked beyond annoyed, "That silly fool probably thinks he found his _soul mate_! Ha! His soul mate that will marry a _vampire_, how funny will that be?"

I looked at him, my body tensed. _Soul mate_?

"Yes, little princess. I don't know 'bout that werewolf but I know that when you look at _someone_ and you can't see anything else but that one person, than that person is definitely your soul mate. _Julian_ must've thought he had found his soul mate."

Dominic gave me a fangy smile when I looked at him questioningly.

"You!"

**_How is it? How is it? I tried to make it longer this time and I hope you like it. Review and tell!! Any questions don't hesitate to ask! Got ideas? Tell them! The more reviews, the faster I'll type!! _**


	15. Chapter 14 Bitten and Broken

**_I apologize for such a late review. Lately I've been busy with my studies. To Little Miss Jules, I am really sorry for 'breaking' your heart by putting Adele as Julian's soul mate but don't worry, things always change in my hands. To black burning heart66, you can find your answers in this chapter. I hope it answers your questions. And to Ruler of the dead, sorry last chapter confused you, I hope this chapter helps clear your confusion a bit. So here is another chapter, hope you all like it!_**

**Chapter 14: Bitten and Broken**

_I looked at him, my body tensed. Soul mate?_

"_Yes, little princess. I don't know 'bout that werewolf but I know that when you look at someone and you can't see anything else but that one person, than that person is definitely your soul mate. Julian must've thought he had found his soul mate." _

_Dominic gave me a fangy smile when I looked at him questioningly._

"_You!"_

I stared at Dominic.

Shocked?

Yes, I am. I mean, how would you react if a _vampire_ just told you that your _soul mate _turns out to be a _werewolf_? Gee, I am guessing your reaction would be far worst than mine.

But I was even more shocked when Dominic suddenly bit down hard on my neck.

Without further notice!

I screamed as I felt his fangs tore my skin and my blood soaking the pink nightgown. Honestly? It wasn't that painful, the pain only lasted for awhile. After the pain faded off, a weird calming sensation washed through me. My eyes suddenly felt heavier than before and my mind went cloudy. All I could think of is how sleepy I am.

That was before someone or something pulled Dominic off of me.

I heard mass shouts and screams but I couldn't hear them clearly, it was too much of a jumble for a sleepyhead like me to sort it out. All I could think was how _annoying_ those people-oops!-vampires are. All those shouting and screaming and throwing each other across the room is so childish.

I mean, why throw a punch at each other when your practically made of steel? It's like steel punching steel! Punch punch and out come the stars! Hah! How funny I sounded! This shows how unclear my mind is right now.

I lie hopelessly on the carpet floor as my vision blurred. I could see blurry figures throwing themselves at one lone figure, probably trying to tackle him to the floor but stupidly being flung off by the same person they were trying to attack. Why is everyone trying to attack that one person? Did he do something wrong?

Oh, yeah, I think I remember something about someone biting me...

Wait, is his name Dominic? Oh, right, yeah _Dominic_. And he told me about Julian being my, what again? My mind is so blurry, what's wrong with me? Something with a soul…ah, yes, soul mate! Julian…where is he again? Dominic said something about the basement and punishments…wait! Julian! He was punished because of me!

My _soul mate_ being tortured because of me…

It's my fault…

My fault…

Julian…

Julian…

"Julian!!"

"Ok, that's enough; I'm tired of listening to her screaming Julian's name for God knows how many times! I'm leaving, oh, who cares what your dad is going to do to me!" Grace the werewolf threw her hands in the air before standing up from her stool to leave.

I glared at her from my bed. "That's really sweet, you know. The first thing that I have to hear was you being noisy. How 'bout you start asking me how I feel?"

Grace glared back and I fight the urge to squirm back into the covers. She had her long waist-length hair tied in a high ponytail and she looked extremely intimidating by just standing at her full height. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Really, Christopher, I don't understand why you want to be bothered with such a nutcase."

Christopher, now that I noticed, was sitting not too far away from my bed and smiling at me. My heart did a tap dance when I remembered what I was wearing and how gorgeous he looked. I pulled the covers closer to my body and smiled meekly at him.

"_Really, Grace_," Christopher who looked no older than 20, mimicked Grace, "Stop being jealous so easily and be nice. Father did order you to take care of her and don't say you don't care about what father will do to you. I care and I don't want you to get hurt, so be good." Christopher added while giving me a smile that caused me a heart-attack. "She's not that bad, anyway."

"Yeah, _Grace_, I'm not _that_ bad anyway, so be nice." I smiled innocently at Grace who returned me with a growl. Christopher rolled his eyes, "_Grace_."

Grace glared at me and back at Christopher, finally she hissed, "Fine! I'll be nice. But if she makes me mad, I swear I'll not hesitate to tear her _apart _myself!"

I gulped; something tells me she is a werewolf of her words. Christopher chuckled, "Sure, sure, but I doubt she will cause you any trouble big enough for you to tear her to _bits_. You will be good, don't you, Adele?"

I nodded almost instantly and Christopher stood up, glided towards me oh-so-gracefully and patted me softly on my head, "There's a good girl, now be good and I'm sure the _big bad wolf_ over there will not hurt you, ok?"

Grace growled when Christopher jerked a thumb at her direction and smiled even more when I agreed. "Now, are you hungry? You haven't eaten for three days." That's when my tummy decided to give a loud rumble and I blushed. Christopher laughed, "You're really interesting for a human, you know? How does steak and spaghetti sounds to you?"

"How does your head on a plate sounds to you?" Grace snarled. Christopher rolled his eyes at Grace, "What did I tell you about being nice?" Grace just shrugged. I smiled at that, silently adding a brownie point for Christopher.

"What is the time now? Where am I anyway?" I asked as I looked around. This room definitely does not look like mine.

Christopher stood up, "It's nearly night now. This is my room. Your room was in bad shape so it had to be fixed. But don't worry; your room is already fixed so you can return back there as soon as you feel better."

Oh my freaking macaroni! I am sleeping in Christopher's bed! I blush a deep red and received a threatening growl from Grace. _What's wrong with her anyway? _

Grace turned to Christopher, "You go get her dinner while I help her get dressed? Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Not yet, anyway." Christopher eyed her suspiciously. Inside my head I was practically screaming for him not to leave but unfortunately, he agreed and left the both us in the room. Once the door was closed, I jumped out of the bed at the same time Grace pounced at me.

She grabbed me by my arm and I squeaked in surprise. Grace pinned me to the bed post and hissed, her voice dripping with venom. "I know what goes in that little head of yours. And how you will react to such kindness showered on you, especially from such a handsome gentlemen. But I'd prefer you not to fall in love with him. Because by then, I won't hesitate to get rid of you."

"Why?" I snapped as I tried to push her away but she was too strong. "What is he to you? And let me go!"

"Because," Grace tightens her grip on me and my back that was pressed to the bed post hurts even more. I hissed painfully but she snarled, revealing her long line of pearly whites. "He is my _soul mate_."

I stopped struggling and stared at her.

"What? How is that possible? Is that even possible? I mean, you're a werewolf and he's a _vampire_! Does he know you're his soul mate or is that just all your thinking?" Before I knew it I was bombarding her with questions. Thanks to all my near death experience with Dominic, I'm starting to understand this soul mate thing a little.

Grace was fuming. "Jeez, I don't know! And stop asking so many questions in one time! It's confusing."

I snickered at her, "Not very smart, are you?" Grace rolled her eyes at me, "Oh, shut up." She had released me and I fell to the bed. I didn't bother standing up; I just laid there with her sitting at the corner.

"Wow, and I thought I had even bigger problems. Looks like your case are worst. Does Christopher or anybody else know?"

Grace tugged on the end of her long sleeve, "Nobody else knows except for Christopher and well, you. Even Julian does not know about this. We dare not tell anybody about it because we never know what they would do to us. Especially for that _Horatio_," she spat that name with disgust, "he would do anything to stop this. I know him; I know how far he would go to get me off his son's _loving list_. You've seen for yourself, what he did to you; forcing you into this. I admit I don't like you much, but hey, at least I won't do something like forcing you into something you didn't sign up for."

I suddenly felt bad for her, she was right; I don't like her much either but I won't go as far as to split two people who were meant for each other. And for Horatio that vampire, I can understand why these werewolves hated him. His personality changes like the wind; you never know when he wanted to kill you or when he wanted you just for the fun of killing you later.

"Do you even age?" I asked her, she looked nearly my age.

"Yes, we do age. But very _very _slowly. So in another ten years when you're starting to look all wrinkly and old, I still look sixteen." Grace smiled at me and I scowled back at her.

I later learn from Grace that the werewolves used to be daylight protectors for the vampires but something went wrong and they have came to hate each other. So much that they could kill each other just at mere sight. But having to work for the person you hate sucks.

"How did you end up working for _that jerk_ anyway?" I asked her. We have come to an agreement of calling Horatio 'that jerk'. Grace was pretty cool to hang out with after you've gotten pass the stage where she tries to strangle you each time she sees you as a threat.

"It was a treaty this clan has with our pack. The deal is that our pack does not attack this vampire clan and vice versa. But the vampires do not trust the werewolves, so they request that two werewolves from the pack be sent as slaves to the vampires. The werewolves of course, didn't agree at first. No one wants to be slave to the vampires, but Julian being the second in command--"

I stopped her, "Wait, what? Julian was _that_ powerful?"

Grace looked annoyed, "Yes, he is _that _powerful. He was going to be the next leader if the Alpha steps down but his sense of responsibility were so strong that he willingly took the job. The pack, of course, didn't agree; they didn't want to lose their future leader. In the end, Julian still went with me following along."

"And you met Christopher here." I muttered, feeling a little sleepy. Grace smiled at me, her eyes glowed with happiness.

"Yes," Grace whispered, "I never regretted coming here anymore. It was like magic, when you found your soul mate. Looking at that person, your soul felt complete."

"Too bad the both of you are different races or you guys would've looked great together." I smiled back at her. "But good luck with it, anyway. Your secret is safe with me."

Grace nodded. I yawned, "I am going to sleep for awhile. So if Christopher comes back, please tell him to just leave the food at the table and the two of you should go hang out or something instead of staying here so long. I don't want you hearing me saying Julian's name all over again and again."

Grace laughed; she looked so much friendlier when she was laughing. "Sure, I'll tell Christopher that. And about Julian, he is still in the basement if you want to see him."

I had crawled into the covers and looked at Grace sleepily, "I thought no one could visit him?"

"Oh, you'll find a way." Grace winked at me and I smiled at her slightly, not really understanding what she was saying. Before I knew it, darkness had engulfed me and I fell into a deep slumber.

...

I was wide awake after so many hours of sleeping. It was a sunny morning and I pulled away the curtains to let some sunshine into the room. Grace was no where to be seen when I woke earlier this morning and I was too lazy to find her. Last night's food was no longer here but replaced with a tray of fresh orange juice and a slice of blueberry pie. I'm guessing that Mindy, the housekeeper must've replaced them when I was too busy sleeping.

I didn't touch my breakfast; I don't trust Mindy not to poison me.

So instead of sitting around in Christopher's room doing nothing, I decided to sneak back to my room where all my clothes were and a nice own bathroom to use. It was pretty easy, sneaking back to my room. No one was about since it was so early in the morning. I snickered, not even the vampires like bright sunny mornings like this.

I found my room, which wasn't easy since all the rooms have the same doors but I still successfully found the right one. I don't want to walk into the wrong room of one of the Donahue brothers in a kinky nightgown like this.

As soon as I got into my room, I flunk opened the closet to get my clothes. Mindy had helped me unpack my luggage with Grace. I was grateful Grace was there to help; I don't trust Mindy to not tear a hole in my clothes but I trust Grace to not do it. I got out my favorite apple green T-shirt and blue jean-shorts, in the mean time grabbing my lingerie before rushing to the bathroom.

I took a quick five minutes bath like I usually do back at home before brushing my teeth and throwing the kinky nightgown into a basket for used clothes placed below the sink. I never took bath longer than ten minutes, my skin will get all wrinkly and I never fancy that. So I was out of the bathroom in ten minutes with my hair still not dry; I prefer to let it dry naturally.

A plan had formed in my head when I was bathing. I could visit Julian if I want to, I can always slip to the basement during the mornings. I can't do it at night because the vampires are more active during the night and I don't think they'll go easy on me if they find out I was down there.

So as planned, I checked the corridors for vampires. When I was sure that no vampires would suddenly popped out and say 'hi', I went down the mahogany staircase as quiet as possible. To go to the basement without being seen wasn't easy; I have to avoid the wet kitchen where Mindy will mostly be and the dry kitchen where the vampire family will be stocking themselves with blood to keep them fit enough to walk under the sun. Blood makes them strong; the more they drink, the more powerful they gets. Sick, I know.

Thanks to Julian's tour of the house, I know where the location of the basement is and it didn't take me long to find it. As soon as I found the old oak door leading to the basement, I pulled it open. Grateful that it wasn't locked, I descend down the creaking stairs. The smell of rotten flesh hit me and I fight the urge to run back up.

"What do you want now? Go away!" growled a voice that nearly made me jumped out of my skin.

It was dark and cold. After my eyes got used to the darkness, I could see cells, cells that must have been used to hold prisoners back then. But each of them was empty. That was when I saw a figure hanging with both of his hands and legs chained to a wall at the far end of the basement.

"Adele?"

I recognize the voice immediately, "Julian!"

I rushed to Julian but was horrified at the sight of him. There were signs of his body being whipped, long painful lines cut across his muscular body with blood trailing from them. His hair was a mess and he was sweaty, his face had a long line cut across right beneath his right eye. Werewolves were supposed to heal quickly!

"Oh, hey, Adele. I'm glad to see you." Even though he was in such a bad shape, his smile remained the same; warm and kind. I wanted to cry at the sight of him, why did they do this?

I touched his wounds and his wound and he hissed in pain. "My god, does it hurt? I bet it hurt like shit. But weren't you supposed to heal quickly? I'm so sorry, Julian. I'm so sorry." I was babbling before I knew it, tears brimming.

"Don't cry, Adele. I'll be fine. It's just that they used silver and we're kind of allergic to them." In this kind of situation you can still joke? "But I'm really glad I got to see you. I missed you."

My heart did a tap dance and I hugged him. Since his hands were chained to the wall, he couldn't hug me back but I could feel his head nuzzling my hair. "Me too. But they won't let me see you."

Julian froze, "What do you mean…you _sneaked _here?" There was an edge of anger in Julian's voice and I shivered. "You have to go."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "Why?"

"They will hurt you, you have to go. Don't risk yourself for me. I'm not worth it." Julian was angry now; I could feel anger rolling off him.

But I ignored it, "No, I won't go. I don't want to leave you, Julian. Please, just let me stay here." I looked into Julian's green emerald eyes, a mixture of confusing emotions swirled in me. I tiptoed so my face would be inches from Julian's. "I'm confused, Julian. Sometimes I feel like you meant a lot to me, sometimes I feel it's better if I just leave you alone. But for now, I think I--"

"I think it's better if you just leave him alone, Adele."

I whirled almost immediately, my blood frozen with panic. Julian was snarling now but I stood my ground as I glared at the intruder.

Dominic stood out from the shadows, looking annoyed. Why should he be annoyed anyway, I should be the one annoyed! "What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily.

"That should be me asking, isn't it?"

I glared at him, _you left the basement door unlock because you know I'll be coming down here, am I right?_ I mentally said.

Dominic smiled at me, a cunning smile plastered on his face. "Ah, smart girl. I don't know how father will react if he finds out that his _future daughter-in-law_ is kissing a werewolf. But I think you know, don't you?"

_Shut up, you stupid vampire! Leave us alone! _I mentally shouted at him, _we haven't even kissed! _Dominic smirked and I felt like kicking him where it hurts most.

"You should go, Adele."

I turned to look at Julian but he didn't look at me. My heart squeezed in pain, _why_?

"It's for your own good, and his. After all, I don't think I like my possible _future wife_ sneaking off to meet some other guy." Dominic answered instead. He purposely remind Julian about the marriage thing just to piss him off but I ignored him and continue to stare at Julian. I'm not leaving until he looks at me in the eye and tell me he wants me to leave. I am that stubborn.

Julian won't dare to do it, he won't dare to look me in the eye and say he doesn't want to see me again. He will not do it because he couldn't bring himself to do something that will hurt me as much as it hurts him. But I was wrong.

Julian turned to face me abruptly, his eyes stone cold and hard. His expression was unreadable as he said it, "I do not want to see you down here again. Now, leave."

I didn't know what to feel or what to say. I just turned around without saying anything and walked up the rusty old stairs. I didn't even turn behind to give him one last look; I just walk out the old oak door and to my room. I was like a floating ghost; I didn't even bother replying the overly happy Edwin when he said hi. Even Sebastian, who was walking by asked if I was alright. I merely nodded and floated to my room.

But I didn't stop when I reached my room and continued walking down the corridor, which I find weird. I wanted to bury my face in my own pillow and cry the hell out but my body had a plan of its own.

Before I knew it, I had stopped in front of Christopher's room.

I need someone to talk to, someone to find comfort in. And the only person I could think of is Christopher. Don't ask me why I choose him as someone to find comfort in; his name just pops up in my mind. Although I know deep down Grace will not like it if she finds out. But another part of me was saying that it will not hurt Grace if she doesn't know.

After all, what you don't know won't hurt you.

So I knocked the door. "Christopher?"

The door opened and there stood a very handsome creation of God in nothing but blue faded jeans. His hair was wet and hanging down to his eyes, giving his sapphire blue eyes a spark of mysterious feeling. A towel was hanging from his shoulder and little droplets of water runs down his washboard abs.

I had to resist myself from drooling all over him.

"Adele? What is it?" Christopher's liquid voice broke my trance. I smiled at him, "Do you have a minute?" Christopher nodded his head, unsure of what I wanted. And I cried.

Yes, I _freaking_ cried.

I stood in front of Christopher's room with my tears pouring out like a fountain. Christopher of course, was surprised. He stood there for a minute and slowly shook his head. Then he opened his long arms and wrapped me in a hug. I clutched to Christopher as if he was my beloved teddy bear and cried my eyes out. We stood there in front of his room, hugging with me crying into his chest.

I don't care if the whole household could hear me cry, I don't care anymore. My heart hurts so much I don't even understand why. Why my heart hurts so much? Back there I felt something with Julian; like an invincible thread had woven itself tying us together but now, it felt like someone took a pair of large sharp scissors and cut through it, tearing the threads apart. It's like someone just tore a part of your soul out.

Is this how it feels when your soul mate dies? But Julian is not dead yet and it already hurts like hell. If this is how it feels, I hated it.

My loud wailing had softened to gentle sobs, but my hands never release its hold on Christopher. He didn't seem to mind me clenching to him this tightly and I didn't bother moving away.

That was when I saw Dominic at the corner of my eyes.

He was standing there behind a pillar with his eyes wide as if someone had smacked him with a frying pan. His expression later turned from shocked to somewhat angry, like he was jealous. And I couldn't help it.

I smiled.

Not those friendly happy smiles. But those smile that you shove it in someone's face when you manage to crush their hopes, dreams and everything. I used to hate this kind of smile; I never do things that will hurt people's feelings. But now, it doesn't matter anymore. I hated him; I want to hurt him so badly I don't care if I'll end up hurting other people in the progress.

A minute Dominic was there, another minute he was gone.

I smiled to myself, I know he can still hear me if he wants to.

Indeed, indeed, I cannot tell,  
Though I ponder on it well,  
Which were easier to state,  
All my love or all my hate.  
Surely, surely, thou wilt trust me  
When I say thou dost disgust me.  
O, I hate thee with a hate  
That would fain annihilate;  
Yet sometimes against my will,  
My dear friend, I love thee still.  
It were treason to our love,  
And a sin to God above,  
One iota to abate  
Of a pure impartial hate.

-by H.David Thoreau

**_Hahaha...how do you like this chapter? I did it longer since I updated so late. Review and tell me how you think of this chapter! Any ideas? Shove them up please! Keep the reviews coming!! _**


	16. Chapter 15 Midnight

**_I want to thank all the reviewers for those splendid reviews! Keep them comign and I will try to update as soon as possible. To Little Miss Jules, this might just be your favourite chapter. Why? Read and you'll know. Winks!_**

**Chapter 15: Midnight**

_Indeed, indeed, I cannot tell,  
Though I ponder on it well,  
Which were easier to state,  
All my love or all my hate.  
Surely, surely, thou wilt trust me  
When I say thou dost disgust me.  
O, I hate thee with a hate  
That would fain annihilate;  
Yet sometimes against my will,  
My dear friend, I love thee still.  
It were treason to our love,  
And a sin to God above,  
One iota to abate  
Of a pure impartial hate._

_-by H.David Thoreau_

Hazrat Inayat Khan once said, "The best thing is not to hate anyone, only to love. That is the only way out of it. As soon as you have forgiven those whom you hate, you have gotten rid of them. Then you have no reason to hate them; you just forget."

But sometimes it's hard to take your own advice.

So I am not forgiving Dominic _yet_.

He has to do way more than just say sorry for me to forgive him. But I hardly doubt he will do that. After he disappeared when he saw the scene where Christopher and I were hugging, I never saw him again. The mansion was so big that one could hide and never be found forever. And I didn't bother to look for him.

I was hanging out at the dry kitchen with Grace when Maxine approached us.

Yes, he finally appeared after he attacked me at the waterfall. I don't blame him for trying to stay out of my sight after the incident; I wanted to kill him after what he did to me. But I remain seated at my stool, eating my fruit tart and ignoring his existence.

Maxine opened the top cabinet where they stored their blood supplies in wine bottles and took out a bottle. He poured himself a glass and placed the bottle back. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was staring at me. Grace busied herself with the fruit tart I made and pretend not to notice the uncomfortable silence in the room.

And Mindy the housekeeper just had to choose the wrong time to barge in.

"Adele, are you ever going to do your own-oh, master Maxine! I didn't know you were here!" Mindy flipped her long carrot red hair and blinked her violet eyes at Maxine.

I rolled my eyes; Mindy is flirtatious when any of the Donahue brothers are nearby. It's like someone flipped her switch and she turned almost immediately from snappy to flirty. She can be really annoying when she wants to but most of the time helpful. Though I don't understand why she hates me more than she hates Grace the werewolf. It's like my sole existence annoys her to death. Oh wait, she _already_ is dead.

"Mindy and Grace, would you mind giving us some time alone?"

Maxine's sudden request surprised everyone, including me. Grace looked at me uncertainly, deciding whether or not it is safe to leave me alone with someone that nearly killed me back then. Mindy however was glaring at me and if looks could kill, I'd already been dead. I looked at Grace and nodded slightly. Grace sighed and stood up to leave, dragging Mindy together out of the room and closing the door behind them.

I eyed Maxine suspiciously and he sighed, "Will you stop looking at me like that? I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did."

Maxine threw his hands up in frustration, "Will you please not make this any harder than it already is?" I shrugged my shoulders and continue to poke my fruit tart with my fork. Maxine slipped into a stool opposite me but I didn't look up. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did that day--"

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"_Adele_!" Maxine groaned and I smiled, who knows making fun of Maxine can be this interesting?

"You know what? I'd love to kill you for what you did that day." I took a bite at my fruit tart and pointed the fork at him. "But for now, I forgive you so don't bother apologizing. It's annoying." Maxine smiled with what I think was relief and I chuckled, "You look pretty stupid when you try to get your point straight." And he scowled at me.

"I'm curious in knowing what happened between you and that silly brother of mine." Maxine leaned in and gave me seductive smile, "Want to fill me in with details?"

I looked at him innocently, "Which silly one?"

Maxine rolled his eyes, "Everyone could hear you bawling your eyes out yesterday and now you said nothing happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just felt like crying."

Maxine shakes his head, smiling. "Well, I'm just glad I'm forgiven. But give Dominic a chance, he deserves it." Maxine ruffled my hair, "After all, if you can forgive someone like me, you definitely can forgive him."

I watched as Maxine walked out the door and I was left alone to sit in the dry kitchen with my fruit tarts. I finished them quickly and did the dishes before going to the library located on the top floor. The library was one of my favorite places other than my own room. It was a huge room with shelves stacked with hundreds of books, a fireplace and a set of comfy sofas.

Horatio had allowed me to use the library and I was thankful. There wasn't much to do around here since they don't let me use the phone or the computer to contact anybody. Not that they have any computers, anyway.

One of the other reasons that I like the library is that none of the Donahue brothers would come here to disturb me. Seems like none of them like to hang around books.

But then I was wrong.

I was so engrossed in this book I found among the hundreds of books that I didn't notice people coming in until they took the book out of my hand. I get really angry when people bothered me while I'm reading. I was going to snap that book-stealer's neck in half but stopped when I saw who it was.

"The Night Princess by Phoenix Tears. Hmm, I didn't know Adele likes to read. Who would have thought?"

Edwin waved the black leather book in front of me with a smug smile on. I tried to grab for it but he threw it to Adrian instead. Adrian caught it effortlessly and looked at the title printed in silver.

"Oh, I know this book. It is a good read but the story is very sad." Adrian said as he threw the book back to Edwin and I scowled at him as I snatched it back.

"Wow, Adrian reads. Who would have thought?" I sarcastically snapped at him before flipping back to the page I stopped.

"I read. It's my brother that doesn't." Adrian smiled as Edwin threw him a dirty look. My lips twitched as I tried not to laugh out loud. I prayed that if I ignore them enough they would just leave me here alone to read in peace but unfortunately, God never hears my prayers.

"It's a tragic such thing could happen to our dear baby brother. Don't you agree, Adrian?" Edwin annoyingly bothered me with his annoying heartthrob smile and gorgeous eyes. I had to resist the urge to hug him and punch him at the same time.

Thanks to Dominic's blood, I am still pretty strong. And _that_ is a very good advantage.

"Well, you don't look sympathetic to me."

Edwin glared at me but I ignored him and continued with what I was doing; reading The Night Princess. I'm really getting hooked to this book.

"You know, I had no idea why father would ever want such an ugly daughter-in-law, might as well throw you in the kitchen as food. Seeing that Mindy didn't like you that much either." Edwin hovered dangerously close and I shrink further into my seat.

"I bet my blood won't taste _that_ great. You might as well go find someone else who is willing to play blood victim with you. Good luck with that." I smiled sarcastically at him but he smirked at me.

"Oh, I bet your blood will taste just fine. After all, I do know how tasty your blood smelt like."

I paled at that. Of course I'd still remember that waterfall incident where I got all bloody with all the vampires there to enjoy the smell of my blood. And Julian...my heart ache every time I think of what happened back at the basement where Julian is still kept prisoner.

Edwin smirked even more when I didn't retort back. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

I glared at him, "Sorry, but I think an idiotic _bat_ just did."

Adrian, the nicer older twin who was too busy with his phone barely looked at us as Edwin and I engaged in a glaring competition. I decided to play nice by being the first to talk. "Weren't you going to torture me with your _knowledge_ about your brother dearest?"

Edwin smirked at me, "What? Can't stand a little glare?" I did what I know will annoy him the most. I ignored him and went back to my reading. Edwin let himself fall on the couch next to me and stretched himself lazily like a cat. He faked a yawn and I rolled my eyes at him. Adrian had surprisingly placed away his cell phone and was eyeing us with curiosity.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement and I acted on instinct.

I smacked Edwin's hand with the book when I noticed it had slide closer to my shoulders.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Edwin snapped as he rubs his hand. I shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, I thought it was a big fat ugly bug."

Adrian laughed and Edwin threw his twin another dirty glare. "That is so unfair," Edwin pouted at me, "Why do Christopher and Dominic gets to hug you but I don't?"

I gave him my nicest smile, "Are you going to tell me about your evil brother or not?"

Edwin looked at me innocently, "Which evil one?"

I sighed dramatically, "Oh, you know, the sadistic, sarcastic, mean, I-hate-everyone-and-everyone-hates-me, psycho Dominic."

The twins laughed, their voice felt like velvet against my skin. "So Dominic wasn't kidding when he said you have a very long nickname for him. It's really cute for you to name him like that."

"How 'bout I give you one too, Mr. Not-so-bright-and-nothing-nice?" I smiled sarcastically back at him and in return, he leaned awfully close to me and blew an icy cold breath that made me shivered unwillingly.

"Careful, I might bite…" Edwin purred sexily and I backed away further away from him. I glared at him and turned to his older twin.

"How can you stand living with someone like him for such a long time I can never understand."

Adrian chuckled, "We're twins, what'd you expect?"

I snorted, "Figures."

"Don't you want to know why our dear brother goes insane occasionally? Especially, when someone takes a liking of triggering him?" Edwin purred as he twirled his slender fingers around my hair. I ignored his busy hand and focused on what he was about to say. When I didn't reply, Edwin continued, "He can control that primal part of him that has a tendency of coming out at the wrong time, but you-" Edwin jerked at my hair and our face came so close that it was just a breath away, "-just _loves_ to trigger that particular part of him. Well, it all started with a girl…"

My heart suddenly skidded to a stop and I stopped bothering about how close Edwin and I are or how soft his lips looked like. Don't ask me how my mind wandered _there_; it's just natural when you're this itsy-bitsy close to a sizzling hot guy.

"What's with that look?" Adrian asked and I started breathing again. I didn't realize I had stopped breathing. "She must be disappointed that Dominic had a sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm so disappointed to the point where I feel like _squashing_ his two dear brothers that is in front of me just for the fun of revenge. Now you get the point of how disappointed I am?" I sarcastically replied. Adrian didn't respond and I didn't bother annoying him anymore. I couldn't move my damn head to look at Adrian when his twin was so close to my face that I might accidentally kiss him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Adrian busy with his cell phone.

"What is he sticking to his phone for? Queen _Whorezilla _at the other line?"

Edwin smirked in my face, "Oh, don't be jealous. Anyway, back to the topic. As I was saying, it all started with a _girl_. And just so lucky, that person turns out to be our dearest sister, Ashlie." I mouthed an 'oh' and Edwin smirked even more, "Who were you expecting? It wasn't any dramatic romance love story. It was just a simple little crush our dear younger brother had for the older sister. Her death caused great grief especially to him since he was the closest one to her."

Something didn't felt right, like a missing puzzle piece. Something was wrong; Edwin wasn't telling me the real story. Either he didn't know the truth or he was hiding it. I am betting on the latter.

"That's all?" I eyed him suspiciously and Edwin shrugged, "If you don't believe me, well, that's your own lost. You might as well ask Dominic yourself."

I frowned, "No way. The last time I asked him, I was nearly killed. Like you said, I must've triggered his _primal_ side when I ask. I prefer to try my luck on anyone else but him."

Adrian had slide his phone back into the front pocket of his black jeans and was snickering at us. "Are you guys going to kiss or are you guys going to stay there like that and do nothing? I wonder how Dominic's reaction might come to be if he sees this."

I pulled away almost immediately, remembering how close the both of us are and my face felt hot as I folded my arms across my chest. I don't know why the thought of Dominic misunderstanding disturbed me this much. But of course I am not going to admit to that. Adrian just smirked, "So you really _do _care what Dominic thinks of you."

"No." I snapped, "I don't want to give anyone any wrong ideas. And my world does not circulate around Dominic. There could be other people too, you know." For example, Julian…and maybe Dominic.

Edwin narrowed his eyes at me, "Who, for example?"

I mimicked the way he smirks, "Like I'd ever tell you. Too bad, maybe you could try asking Dominic for his mind-reading service."

Edwin looked away, "I hated it when people remind me of not having any unique talents like him." He looked somewhat angry so I decided to ask Adrian instead, "Does all vampires have special talents? Does anybody else in this family that has special talents or is Dominic the only one?"

"Not all vampires have special talents. Some can read minds; some can see the future and so on. And yes, Dominic is the only one in the family that is gifted." Adrian explained lazily.

I nodded, indicating that I understand his explanation. Then I suddenly decided to ask, "Do you guys know where I can find Dominic?"

Adrian and Edwin raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you don't care about him?" Edwin narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knew?"

Adrian ruffled his hair, "I don't know; I haven't seen him lately. But I hardly doubt he is anywhere near the house, his scent are all old. He never leaves the house more than a week so, don't worry."

Was it because of what I did that day?

My guilty conscience kicked in and I felt bad. It must be what I did that hurt his 'feelings'; but what feelings he had for me? I do not know. And thinking about it gives me splitting headaches so I tend not to over think this matter. If he wants to talk, then he will have to find me. I am not going to find him, no way at all. My ego wouldn't let me survive that. en he will have to find me. I am not going to find him, no way at all. My ego wouldn'

It was nearly midnight when I decided it was time for me to stop reading the book and get some sleep. But my body didn't felt the need to rest yet so I got out of my room and wandered around the mansion.

The night was silent. The long curtains along the hallway were spread opened, allowing the moonlight to cast long shadows on the wall. There was no one about so I guess they must be in their own room or maybe they went out to 'hunt', as I've heard them said a few times. I recognized the double glass door leading to the fountain and walked towards it, pushing open the door slowly and let the view of the garden at night mesmerized me.

The garden looked beautiful in the mornings but it was even more enchanting during the night. Everything was washed in a pale blue. The sound of rushing water was soothing in a silent night like this. I stood out into the garden, closing the doors behind me and took in a deep breath. It felt so cooling out here and peaceful.

Then I heard rusting in the bushes and I froze.

I've forgotten that there are _vampires_ living here! I wanted to turn and leave but decided to go take a look at who was at the other side of the bush. After all, one look won't hurt.

"Sebastian?"

There he was, sitting behind the bush on the grass with his face tilted towards me. The pale moonlight made it easier for me to see him and I was breathless. Either he was really gorgeous or the moonlight was just playing tricks with my mind, because Sebastian Donahue looked _beautiful_.

"Adele, are you alright?"

Holy macaroni, I must be staring.

"Sorry, I must be interrupting, I should leave."

I turned to leave but Sebastian stopped me, "No, don't go."

I looked at him and he smiled at me, a genuine smile and my heart skipped a beat. He looked _angelic_ under the moonlight. He looked back to the stars, "Come and join me."

I didn't say anything but walked over to his side and sat down cross-legged at the grass. I looked up at the stars. Millions or maybe zillions stars dotted the dark sky, all twinkling brightly and my heart ached. I missed home; I missed my parents who used to sit with me at the park at night to look at the stars and I definitely missed the old me.

"The stars are so beautiful."

"Yes, they are."

We sat there in silent for a while before I asked, "Who planted this garden?"

"Ashlie." Sebastian didn't look at me as he replied, "She loved the stars."

I detected a tint of sadness in Sebastian's voice. Everyone seemed to be badly effected by Ashlie's death; she is after all their sister. So she loved the stars too, is that why Sebastian is out here? To remember his sister as he gazed at the stars? But to this extend of having that sad pained expression on as he looked at the stars…

Who is Ashlie to him exactly?

"You loved her."

I barely made it a whisper but I know Sebastian heard me just find. He didn't look at me but from the way he smiles, I already knew the answer before he said it.

"Yes."

My heart tightens. "Tell me about her."

"Our mother passed away a few years after Dominic was born and Ashlie was the only female in our household and the closes thing to a mother-figure. She took care of us and we're protective of her. She was kind, sweet and really beautiful, angel-like. Everyone loved her. When she was old enough to have suitors coming at the door everyday and every night, we got even more protective of her." Sebastian smiled as he recalled back memories, "It was funny; every time we took turns to chase those suitors away. And Dominic was the best at it, a little runt but very good at pissing those gentlemen off."

I looked at Sebastian silently, his face glowed with happiness as he recalled back those memories that he called 'funny'. Then I had to ask, "What happened after all of you were bitten?"

His eyes immediately when wide and he stopped smiling anymore, "I prefer not to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Some things are better off not knowing and left forgotten." Sebastian was back to gazing at the stars above.

"But you guys don't forget easily." I pressed on, "I saw _that _part of the memory, Sebastian. I want to know what happened after that. I want to know how your father turned into one too. And lastly, I want to know _how_ Ashlie _died_."

Sebastian turned to face me; anger was practically radiating off him. But I didn't care, I don't know why I was so headstrong in knowing what really happened after they were attacked and how they ended up being here. Not knowing anything bugs the hell out of me.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I smiled at Sebastian devilishly, "You know, there is another way I can know what happened without you having to tell me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you thinking?"

"All you have to do is spare me some blood."

"No."

I frowned at him, "Why not? Think about it at least! All you have to do is give me some of your blood and I can see your memories and you won't have to tell me all about it! Come on, think about it at least."

"Oh, fine." Sebastian cringe his eyebrows together to act as if he is thinking hard and he smiled at me, "Still no."

I let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh well, since you won't voluntary donate your blood…"

I smiled evilly and tackled the surprised Sebastian to the ground. Pinning him to the ground playfully, I said with a giggly voice, "Then I will have to take it with _force_!"

Sebastian was laughing, his body vibrated beneath me. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he smiled at me, still laughing. "Oh, _force_! Like how? Bite me?"

He laughed even more and I smiled down at him. "I could try…" Sebastian looked at me, his laughter softens but his eyes still held amusement.

"It's weird; normally it's us vampires that ask for blood but now it's a human that is asking for _my_ blood."

Still pinning him down, I eyed him suspiciously, "So, are you going to give me your blood or do I have to bite you?" In a swift movement, Sebastian had changed our position. I was down lying on the ground with Sebastian on top.

I choked out a surprised gasp and Sebastian smiled down at me, "I never really like being at the bottom." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled even more, "Fine, it you really want to know, then I will give you."

"Now?"

"Yeah, _now_."

Sebastian extended his fangs, bites the back of his wrist and held it to my lips. At first my body refused to take the blood but as Sebastian pushed it harder to my lips, I forced my own lips open and took in the blood. I am not a vampire so I hated the taste of it; it tasted like iron and I nearly choked on it. But I pushed it back down and took another gulp on Sebastian's blood. I opened my eyes to look up at Sebastian's face; his expression was unfathomable. I continue to take in another gulp of blood when Sebastian pulled his wrist away.

A single drop of blood fell on my cheek and Sebastian leaned down and licked it off. I let out a small gasp as I felt his cold wet tongue swipe across my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he got up so I can stand up.

"I don't know." I answered. Truth is; things looked clearer to me now, I can hear voices louder and I definitely feel stronger. Is this the side effect of drinking vampire's blood?

"You should get some rest," Sebastian said as he looked at the rising sun, "And I need to get out of the sun." I chuckled at that. Sebastian turned to look at me. He leaned down and gave me small peek at the cheek. I nearly fainted and Sebastian gave an amused laugh.

"Have a nice sleep, Adele, and dream about me."

And he left.

I dragged myself all the way back to my room and fall face first into the pillows. I may look calm outside but inside I was screaming, 'Sebastian just kissed me! Oh My God! Sebastian just kissed me!'

My eyelids suddenly felt heavier and I yawned. Suddenly feeling the need to sleep, I pulled open the covers and crawled in, didn't bothered to change into more comfortable clothes and before I knew it, I was engulfed by darkness.

**_What do you think? Finally a scene of Sebastian and Adele! Review and tell! Keep those reviews running!_**


	17. Chapter 16 The Night Princess

**_Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. To the rest of the reviewers, thanks! To unimaginable insanity, I'll make a bio about the Donahue brothers at the next chapter. Sorry._**

**Chapter 16: The Night Princess**

**The Night Princess**

_by Phoenix Tears_

It was a curse, to live forever. But eternity didn't look so bad when there is your loved one to share it with you. I never thought I will end up living forever; I thought I was going to grow old with my loved one, have lots of little me running about in the sunny yard and face death at the end of my time. But I'd never expect myself to face death so quickly, so merciless and so painful.

It wasn't normal the way I died; I know I was brutally murdered. I remember vividly the look of the murderer; a beautiful lady with the most gorgeous black hair and piercing dark eyes. She was beautiful, I cannot deny but the way she killed us was definitely not human. How a woman single-handedly murdered eight people in a go? All of us are grown men, except for our dearest sister.

That wasn't the only thing I remembered; I still remembered the burning sensation in my body. It felt like I was in hell, maybe I really went to hell. But when I awoke, I was laying in an abandoned house with seven other siblings of mine with me. None of them have awakened yet. I checked myself, I'm still in one piece, no missing flesh or scars could be seen. My skin was deathly pale; it looked as if I had never been in the sun for years. That attack should have left some scars on me but it didn't.

I looked around my surroundings; we are in a small room with no windows so there was no way for us to escape and although it was dark in the room, I could see perfectly clear. Gradually, my other siblings woke up and we sat together, trying to straighten out what had happened to us. We still looked the same; still the same blonde hair, blue eyes but the only thing different is our ghostly pale skin. What had happened to us?

The door creaked open and the lady from that night entered. She didn't look all too happy when she saw me.

"You've awaken." Her voice was surprisingly sexy and I found myself drawn to her each time she took a step closer.

"What is this place?" I finally asked, "What have you done to us?"

She didn't reply; instead she walked out and pulled a woman in. The woman was screaming and begging to be freed, tears were flowing down her cheeks and her red hair was a mess. Something stirred in me; not sympathy but something else.

She pushed the red head to us and in a very commanding tone, said, "Feed."

At first we just stared at her and the red head, which was crying even louder now. My sister put a comforting arm around the red head but she squirmed away, screaming, "Don't touch me, you vampires!"

Anger rose in me, how dare she scream at my sister when all she did was trying to be nice and accusing us of being vampires? Suddenly my youngest brother did something we didn't expect him to do; he pulled the red head towards him, pushed her hair back and bit down hard on her neck. The red head screamed and my younger sister let out a loud gasp of horror.

What is our dear brother doing?

Looking at the amount of blood flowing down from the wound, something stirred in me; an odd feeling of sudden hunger and craving. I inched forward and pulled the red head's wrist to my face and bit down too. I didn't know why I did it, something in me wanted to do it so I did. I drank the blood, tasting its sweetness against my tongue.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the black hair lady smiling down at us as my siblings joined me at my feast.

There was no more blood left to spare so we dropped the body and stared at the stranger who fed us this human. My younger sister was crying now, but no tears formed. "What did we do? What is happening to us?"

I was disgusted by myself; I kept rubbing my lips, trying to erase the taste of blood that still lingers. Why did I do that? What feared me even more is that I enjoyed the taste of it.

My younger brother was the first to speak, "Why did you make us into vampires like you, Reina?"

I looked at my younger brother, is that the lady's name and how did he know it? The lady called Reina raised an eyebrow at him, her red lips curved upwards.

"So we have a mind-reader." She looked at the rest of us, her eyes piercing cold, "Yes, I have turned you all. You can no longer walk under the sun unless you take enough amount of blood and you have forever, unless someone kills you or you decide to take your own life."

We decided to live forever.

We returned to our own home one night and father was relieved to see us. But he can tell something was different with us. He questioned us until we gave in and told him what we had become. At first, father was scared of us; pure horror was shown on his face. But when he calmed down, he asked us to change him. He wanted to live forever too, with us. None of us wanted to change him, none of us wanted to doom our father for eternity so we ran back to the abandon house where Reina lives.

Reina wasn't pleased to see us at first, but she let us stayed. We would stay in the house during the day and we would hunt at night. Reina taught us a lot of things; she taught us how to hunt, how to fully use our gift as hunters and how to avoid being the hunted. We stayed low to avoid suspicion. The villagers hated and feared vampires more than anything else and they will hunt and kill you if they had the chance so staying alive, wasn't always easy.

Staying together with Reina for a few weeks changed a lot of things between us siblings. We've gotten closer than before and we've gotten used to our primal instinct. Reina had gotten friendlier with us now, she trusted us more than she did the first time and she let us know her past too. Reina has been living for a longer time than we did, she moved around a lot so the villagers won't suspect anything.

I was drawn to Reina, more and more each day. None of my brothers showed any interest in this exotic beauty other than me. My eyes could not stop following her, and my dead heart would start beating rapidly every time she is near. I will worry when she doesn't return after the hunting trip. I loved listening to her voice, I loved the way her lips curl into a smile and I love the feeling of her being close to me. Is this love? Have I fallen in love with the one woman that killed me?

My mind-reading brother had slowly mastered his mind-reading gift and sensed my thoughts, he would always smile at me and tease me, "If you don't hurry, someone else might take her."

Then I would worry; if one of my brothers approached her first, will she agree to them? But if I approached her, will she run away? I took my chances and I approached her one night.

She was sitting alone on the hill top, her hair as dark as the night falling across her shoulders in curls. I walked up to her and she sensed my approach.

"Come, sit." She said, without looking at me. I obediently sat next to her, my heart rate increasing. She could very well hear my heartbeat and she chuckled at that, "Why is it every time I am near, your heart sounded like this?"

"Maybe because I am in love with you?" I said.

And she laughed. "No, my dear, you do not love me. It's the connection between us that made you _think_ you are in love with me."

"But what if I really am in love with you?" I asked once more.

"Then prove it."

And we made love under the starry moonlight.

But I wasn't the only one that have found my soul mate, my little brother had too. We were supportive at first, encouraging him to approach his soul mate. But when we knew who it was, none of us agreed with it.

"Why?" my little brother said, his voice filled with anger, "Weren't you all supportive at first? Is it wrong to want your soul mate? To live your forever with her and love her?"

"It is not wrong, my little brother." One of us replied.

"Then what wrong is it!"

"That she is _our sister_!"

No one said anything else as our little brother stomped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

My pity little brother, he must think that we hated him. But in truth, we loved him too much to let him with his soul mate when she is our only sister. Fate is cruel; for one's soul mate to be his sister, is one person he can never be with and never have. No matter how much he wants to hold her, kiss her, show her how much she means to him; he can never do it. It will be incest.

In the end, we let him have his way.

Looking at them together, their happy smiles and the way they look at each other; we never regretted letting them together. The world seemed so much better now, I have Reina and my little brother and sister have each other. But the only one missing from our life is our father.

After a long talk, we decided to let him into our world. Since Reina was the oldest among us and the most skilled, she was the one to turn father and we were to show him the way of surviving.

Father was turned; and through the process I have to hear him scream, begged as the same fire we've felt burned through his veins, turning him into one of us. Three days, his screams finally stopped. He was one of us now. Father was quick in taking up the ways of hunting and less than a month he was already as skilled as we were.

For a year, we lived in the same house until the villagers started to get suspicious and we moved to another village. We got a simple house near the mountains and we stayed there for a few years. Then we would move again when suspicions rose. We keep doing the same thing for the next ten years.

It was in the mid-nineties when my little mind-reader brother started to give me weird looks. I can't read minds so I never understand what he was thinking when he was looking at me. But I was starting to guess it was a look of pity. Whenever asked, he would just turn away and said it was nothing.

Everyone took turns hunting; sometimes I would go with Reina but most of the time I would go with my brothers. We would hunt far away from our living area to avoid suspicion and it will take us at least one full day to return home.

One day, I returned home from hunting earlier than usual. I thought everyone went out but my sensitive ears caught voices on the second floor above and I went up. At first I smelt sex and I chuckled to myself, thinking it was probably my little brother and sister is doing 'it'. But it wasn't their smell I caught on, it was Reina's.

Without thinking any further, I pulled open our bedroom door and true enough, there laid my beloved Reina.

With my _father_.

Instantly Reina jumped out of bed, pulling the covers to cover her naked body but my father laid there unmoving. Reina approached me and started rambling some excuse but I didn't listen to anything she said. Instead, I walked out of the room and out of the house.

My world fell apart; the woman I thought was my soul mate was actually sleeping with my father for all this time. Is this why my little brother kept giving me those pity look because he knew what they were doing behind my back? Why didn't my brother tell me then? Not to hurt my feelings perhaps? But he should have told me earlier, so I won't have to walk in on them when they were half way doing 'it'. They must have been doing 'it' every time I went hunting, but when did Reina started to betray me? And why didn't I notice those obvious signs at all?

I was dry-crying, since vampires don't have tears. I didn't want to return to place I used to call 'home' but the little mind-reader found me and brought me back. I don't know how to face my father and Reina together but I have to face the fact that Reina had betrayed me and what was done is done. My younger sister and little brother was the only one that knew who Reina was betraying me with and they said nothing to the other siblings when they asked.

A few days later, Reina came back to me. She was begging me to forgive her, giving me all those excuses I find impossible and asking me to take her back. At first, I was angry; after she cheated on me with my _father_, how dare she come back to me and ask me to take her back?

But when I look at her, that anger subsided. Reina was beautiful; her dark as night hair, piercing dark eyes and full red lips, she was a beauty no man can resist. Is this why my so-called _father_ slept with her because she seduced him or was it the other way? And what does he have that I don't?

In the end, I let her back.

It was a mistake I wish I could undo. Letting her back in, I fell in love with her again. And I was hurt in the end, again.

That day everyone had gone out to hunt, Reina and I were the only ones left in the house. We were both lying in bed, cuddling together and enjoying the company of each other.

Suddenly, Reina attacked me.

I was quick enough to dodge it and the silver blade slit my shoulder, missing my heart. I sprinted out of bed, confused and angry. Reina stood up at the other side of the bed; both her eyes were fury red. The silver blade held at her right hand, dripping with my blood from the cut. I didn't dare to swift my eyes away from her; although I am stronger than her but she was quicker. She had always been faster than I am although I catch up to her strength as time passes. I could feel the wound slowly closing up and my anger rose.

"Why did you attack me? Are you trying to kill me?" I asked a foolish question I should have realized. Reina just smiled at me, her fangs fully extracted, and her red eyes danced with menace.

She slashed at me again, this time faster and harder. I managed to block a few strikes but always too close to my heart. My primal part wanted to fight back, but my conscience didn't want to hurt her. In the end I knocked the blade out of her hand and held her by her neck up at the wall. She hissed angrily at me, both of her hands scratching at my face and hands. I ignored her flinging arms and asked, "Why, Reina? I thought you _loved_ me?"

She laughed, "_Loved you?_ Silly boy, just because I slept with you doesn't mean I _loved_ you."

I pressed harder, "Then, what is the motive for you to come back to me?"

That made her laugh even more, "Don't you see, my dear boy? Your weakness is when you are with me! I nearly got your heart, didn't I? But I missed."

I shook my head; _silly Reina, you already got my heart a long time ago._

"You have to kill me now or I will kill you the next time I lie in your bed, love." She smirked at me, "Or are you too weak to kill me?"

"You know I can never kill you, _love_. Give me a good enough reason and I will spare your life." I said through gritted teeth.

My beautiful Reina, my goddess, my angel of death; she was everything, my soul mate and my life. She smiled at me, "Just kill me."

And I did as she requested.

The only remaining of Reina was the pile of ashes on the floor and the memory of her. We moved a few weeks later, to a mansion uphill. It was beautiful; I have to admit, even before father asked some constructor to redecorate the 80's designs. It was well furnished a week later and we moved in. It wasn't long after that that some other vampires came and joined us, willing to work for us as long as they could be in a coven.

We met werewolves too, living fifteen miles from our area and they didn't like us much. They thought we are threatening their territory and wanted to fight us off their land but father made a deal with them, not willing to fight with them. A treaty was made, and two werewolves volunteered to stay as slaves as long as we do not attack their kind. One of them was a female and another male, both of them are different from our kind; sun-kissed skin and taller than average humans.

But the trouble just started brewing and werewolves are the least of our troubles.

A month after we moved to this new mansion we now called 'home', we met vampire hunters. Like vampires and werewolves that are supposed to be just mystical creatures in story books, vampire hunters exist too. There were two hunters; a female and a male which father suspected were a newly-married couple. They were too busy in their honeymoon to not notice us. There were only two of them and we could have easily wiped them out from the face of the earth but it will only draw the other vampire hunters' attention.

Vampire hunters are humans trained to kill and erase the world of blood-sucking demons. They were taught never to trust a vampire's words and to be caution at all times. But like any ordinary humans, they fall in love too.

I could remember vividly the looks of the hunters; both have reddish-black hair and plain brown eyes. Nothing too glamorous like the vampires but they still stood out more than normal people; after all, could they help it if their ancestors used to drink vampire's blood, making them stronger and prettier?

They call us monsters, but when they are no different. They too, slaughter vampires without a second thought. They say we are monsters because we drink blood from living humans, but weren't they the same, drinking the blood of a vampire who used to live like they do? They call us heartless because we kill their families, friends and lovers; but didn't they do the same? They kill our families, friends and lovers just because we are doomed to live for all eternity. Have they ever thought about the fact that some of us didn't choose this fate? That some of us was brutally murdered just to wake up and find ourselves a corpse that had to strive on blood for survival?

But the hunters never think that far, they just think about wiping us of the face of the earth, thinking they are doing the world a huge great favor. Of course the werewolves are grateful that hunters track and kill us; they hated us for centuries and still continue to hate us.

But, why? Why out of so many of us siblings, it had to be _her_?

We were late, too late. I ran, each of us, ran to her. With our vampire speed, it took us less than a minute to reach there, to aid our only sister who is in danger. But no, we had to arrive there a little too late.

But not too late to see her smiling at us painfully, her smile still so enchanting and whispering the words that were too soft for humans to hear.

"I will love you all forever."

My beloved dearest sister; she was the light of our life when the night took us in. She was different from the rest of us; she remained kind-hearted like she used to be back when she was alive, she remained not hurting anything living or dead unless necessary and she will forever remained as our night princess.

**_Tell me what you think of it! Review!!_**


	18. Chapter 17 All That Matters

**_Yes! Finally another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Please leave a review once you've finished reading this chapter. I want to know everyone's opinion on this chapter. So give me your comments on this! The more, the better! After all, that's all that matters! _**

**Chapter 17: All That Matters**

_My eyelids suddenly felt heavier and I yawned. Suddenly feeling the need to sleep, I pulled open the covers and crawled in, didn't bothered to change into more comfortable clothes and before I knew it, I was engulfed by darkness._

I awoke to my own tears.

I turned my head slightly to look at the book on the nightstand next to me.

_Maxine._

I understand what they have been going through now, thanks to Sebastian's blood I got a chance to see through his memory what had happened to them. And through the book _The Night Princess_, I got to know that that book is no story but based on real life. They had lost people important to them too, and the pain they felt is forever. Maxine lost his Reina, his supposed soul mate and _Dominic_, my heart clenched at the thought of him, lost his Ashlie.

But there is still one more thing that unsettles me.

Why do the vampire hunters look so familiar?

It is troublesome not knowing their names when they look so vaguely familiar to me. Sebastian didn't seem to know the hunters names too because I never got their names from his memory. I sat up and flipped through the book, trying to look for the hunters name but found none.

Frowning, I placed the book back at the nightstand and went into the shower. I took a full half an hour soaking in the tub and stood out when I have gotten tired of the bubbles. Remembering that I didn't bring clean clothes with me, I wrapped myself in a white towel and went out into my room to take my clothes.

When going through the closet to find my favorite pair of jeans, I suddenly remembered the hunters look and I dropped what I was doing and still in my towel, I ran to the dressing table and pulled open the drawers. True enough; there laid my little black book like Grace had said. Pulling it out, I flipped to the last page and I stared at the old photograph for a long time, my face draining off its color as realization hit me.

No wonder I find the vampire hunters' looks so familiar.

They were my _parents_.

"Adele?"

I turned to the person standing at the door and I closed the black book behind me. I smiled at him nervously, "Oh, hey, Dominic. I didn't hear you enter."

Dominic smiled slightly, "Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in myself and...What are you hiding?" He moved closer and I moved to block his view of my book. "Adele, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I am not hiding anything." I answered a little too quickly, "Will you leave me for a sec? I want to get dressed if you haven't noticed."

"Don't fool me," Dominic inched closer, "what is that behind you?"

"It's just a diary."

Dominic narrowed his eyes at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, really. Now get out!"

"What else is in it?"

I shook my head. I know he is pocking inside my head, trying to see through my mind what is inside the book. But I cannot let him; I have to block him off my mind. _Get out of my head already!_ I snapped at him mentally.

He moved closer until he was standing right in front of me; his cold breath sending shivers down my spine. He narrowed his eyes at me, "What is in the book that you cannot show me? And stop pushing me out of your mind, I can still read it perfectly well. Tell me now; what is in that _black book _of yours?" Dominic purred seductively as he leaned onto my body.

I let out a little gasp as his ice cold skin rubbed against mine. I clenched the towel tighter to me and in a threatening tone said, "Get the hell out of this room before I make you."

Dominic did his infamous smirk and leaned so close his lips were inches away from mine, "Oh _that_, I want to see."

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked in return, "Then watch me."

And I did what he didn't expect me to do.

I screamed.

"No! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help! Pervert! Stay away!"

Dominic looked at me wide-eyed, surprised that he didn't see what I was about to do.

True enough; in came Grace with her beloved Christopher tagging along, panic written all over their face. "What is it?" She looked at Dominic before turning to look at my naked state and she shouted, "Dominic! What the heck are you doing to Adele? She's a virgin; shouldn't you at least approach her nicely instead of this? My god, I always knew you were desperate but not to this point!"

"Stop screaming '_pervert_' in your mind! This is a misunderstanding!" I had to suppress my giggle; if Dominic could still blush, he would definitely be redder than a tomato by now.

Christopher, standing at the door shook his head and gave out an exaggerating sigh, "Sorry, Adele, I never thought that my little brother would be so daring as to attack you naked like this. Dominic, I am seriously disappointed in you."

"_Brother_!" Dominic groaned and glared at me. I know he can read my mind and he definitely knows that I am laughing like crazy now. "This is crazy; I would never attack someone with a _flat-chest_. You know I like the _big_ ones."

Dominic snickered at me and I blush a deep red, "I am _not _flat!"

"Yes, you are. I can see _everything_ under that towel of yours."

He smirked when I blushed even more. Grace shook her head and Christopher smiled a little, "Dominic, please let Adele get into some more proper clothing. I don't want you to see more of _anything_."

Dominic shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Well, there isn't anything else _left_ interesting to see so I guess I will just leave."

"Yeah, _just leave._" I hissed at him, face hot.

He smirked at me before disappearing behind the doors. Grace and Christopher followed out and I was left to get dressed myself. Quickly, I threw on a sleeveless black tank top and jeans before pulling my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. Picking out the old photograph from my little black book, I lie on the bed examining the picture.

The photograph was getting yellow and the sides slightly torn. It was a picture taken when I was five with my parents. They were beautiful people. I had always admired their beauty; both of them had natural reddish-black hair and beautiful brown eyes. I inherited the same look, except for my eyes that were a shade brighter than my parents. It was surprising that the Donahue's didn't figure out that I was their enemy's daughter. Maybe they knew it but kept silent? But that is not possible because from the way they talk to me, it is as if they knew nothing about it. They would've killed me if they knew.

I continue to stare at the photograph, taking in every little detail of my parents. Mom's favorite strapless white dress, Dad's favorite black tux, the large ruby ring he always wore, and…_wait a sec_!

I sat up almost immediately. I remember that ruby ring; Dad wore it all the time. I even remember playing with it when I was six and I loved the way the ruby glisters against the firelight. Where did I saw it before...?

_Horatio waved his hand at the door and I saw a large ruby ring on the index finger of Horatio's glimmer against the firelight. Somehow the ring looked so familiar…_

I remember Dad saying that it was one of the kind…then why did Horatio have the same one…?

Coincidence? Maybe.

But…

"_We met at the car accident four years ago."_

"_I was passing by that part of the town when I saw a red jeep losing control and crashing into a blue Mercedes from another side which, you would've known is the car you and your parents are in."_

"_There wasn't anybody around the street at that time and I was the only one there. I checked the driver in the red jeep, hoping to be able to save him but he was already gone. Then, I went to your car. I didn't know a child was in there until I checked on the young couple. Your parents weren't breathing anymore when I checked on them." _

"_But you were still breathing so weakly. I wanted to walk away but I could not just leave you like that, you were so small and young. So I did what my instincts told me to. I gave you my blood." Horatio smiled slightly when I frowned hearing that I've actually drank blood, especially from a vampire. "Our blood has fast curing abilities, and you survived because of it."_

Suddenly, I felt sick.

Horatio knew _everything_.

From the start, he knew _everything_.

My parents, me, the accident…he knew _everything_.

I was here _on purpose_.

_Horatio planned this._

Horatio knew who my parents were, he knew who I am, he _knew_.

It was no accident.

_He killed my parents._

"I have to get out of here." I whispered out loud.

I pushed myself up from the bed; my legs wobbled, weaker than I thought. I went to the cupboard where my suitcase was and opened up all the drawers, throwing all of my clothes into them. I tried to be as quiet as possible or the vampires would have heard me with their sensitive hearing. I place the photograph back to where it belonged; in the black book and kept it in the suitcase.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly pushed the suitcase beneath the bed. I stood up at the same time the door opened.

"Want to join us for dinner?"

"To be _dinner_ or to _eat_ dinner?" I asked sarcastically.

Maxine chuckled, "I am surprised you still haven't figured out that we want you as a _bride_ not _food_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do I have to go?" Maxine nodded his head and I sighed, "Ok, I am going." Maxine held out his arm and I reluctantly took it. He led me down stairs and on the way I decided to make small talk.

"I have read the book."

Maxine looked surprised at first, but he smiled, "So you have."

"Is it true about your father and _Reina_?" I glanced at him sideways and saw him tensed. Still holding onto his arm, I continued, "Do you think your _father_ could have asked Reina to _kill_ you?"

In a flash, I was pinned to the wall with Maxine's hand at my neck.

"You held her exactly the same way you're holding me now." I said calmly, trying not to show fear. Maxine narrowed his now red eyes at me, his fangs bared.

"What are you trying to say?" he hissed angrily.

I smiled slightly at him, he was choking me but I looked at him straight in the eye. "You'll understand soon enough."

Maxine released his grip on my neck and I stumbled a little but he caught me. I looked up at him; his face portraying confusion and suspicion. When he looked like he wanted to ask me something, I patted him slightly at his arm instead and said, "Now, should we go have our dinner?" He didn't say anything at first but later nodded and we went to the dining hall.

I held my breath as Walter the butler pulled open the door of the dining room. There sat Horatio at the head of the table with his sons next to him. I shuddered when Horatio smiled at me; I didn't like the way he smiles one bit. I let Maxine led me to my seat at the other end of the table, facing Horatio. The other Donahue's nodded slightly at me and I nodded back in acknowledgement. I pretended not to notice Dominic drilling a hole in my head and smiled sweetly back at Horatio.

You might think I am so laid-back after I knew what happened, but the truth is I am actually hibernating in my seat. I just plastered a fake sweet smile on and acted as if nothing is wrong. I have to make it seemed like everything is perfectly _fine_ so Horatio will not suspect a thing.

"How do you like it here? I see you are getting used to this now." Horatio smiled at me and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

_Does it really matter? _But I said, "Of course. Everyone here is very kind to me."

Dominic scoffed and both Horatio and I threw him a dirty look. Horatio smiled 'sweetly' at me, "That's good. I was thinking since you're about to be my _daughter-in-law_ soon enough, it'll be great if we could spent more time together to understand each other better."

I paled, "Soon enough? How soon?"

"Dinner, is served." Mindy the housekeeper came busting in pushing a silver cart, her voice a little too cheerful. She served only me since the rest are vampires and they don't 'eat'. She winked, smiled, pouted and waved her commercial hair in every Donahue's direction before going back to the kitchen. I had to close my eyes the whole time in fear that it will drop out if I watch it any longer. It was seriously scary how desperate one can be. "Please, eat." Horatio nodded to my food and I smiled slightly. I don't really like to eat with people staring on but I poked my food for Mindy's sake.

"When is my _deadline_?" I asked without looking at Horatio. I have to know when the date for the marriage is so I can plan my escape. I need to get out here. The _wedding _was just an excuse; if he had a chance, he would definitely kill me. I heard him chuckle a little.

"_Deadline_? Dear, why do you make it sound as if it is a _death penalty_?" He smiled at me and I had to resist the urge to wipe that smile of his face. "I hope it can be as soon as possible; I can't wait to welcome you into our little family. How about next week? It will be a full moon next week, a beautiful night to be wed, don't you think so?"

His hands are folded on the table but I can see the ruby ring perfectly well on his index finger. I tighten my fist under the table; this sick bastard is actually enjoying this. He might know or might not know that I knew about his _little_ _party plans_ but whichever way it is, his acting skill is so great. It was so perfect it was sickening.

"Adele, are you alright?" Christopher asked across the table. I snapped out from my train of thoughts and smiled at him.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. I was just surprised that's all."

The twins snickered. Edwin leaned on the table and a playful smile tugged on his lips, "What, worried who will be your bridegroom?"

I snorted, "Heck, I am fine with whoever it is as long as it is not _you_."

Edwin scowled, obviously offended.

"Are you really fine with whomever?" Horatio asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he is planning something. I smiled at him, "Yes, since I have no special _favorite_-" Dominic scoffed and I glared at him, "-in this."

"Is that so? Then," Horatio nodded his head as seem as if he is deep in thought, "should it be Christopher?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "_Excuse me?_"

There was different expressions from his sons; shocked, surprised, amused and disagreement. I understand the rest but disagreement? That's odd.

Horatio looked at us what I'd call _fake _innocent, "What? Is that not fine with you? Or do you have someone else on your mind?"

I gritted my teeth; this guy chooses Christopher on purpose. Does he know about Grace and Christopher? He must have known to actually do this, putting Christopher as my fiancé. This bastard, _I'll kill him!_

Dominic turned to me abruptly, as if I have said it out loud. He narrowed his eyes at me and I looked away, silently scolding myself for screaming that thought out loud. "No, I am fine with Christopher but I'd-"

"Dessert, is served!" Mindy came busting in again; her smile reaching both ends of her ear. I closed my eyes again, avoiding having to see through all the same procedure of Mindy flirting with the Donahue brothers. As soon as I heard the double door leading to the kitchen closes, I opened my eyes back again. Horatio was smiling intently at me and I shuddered. The way he was smiling was as if he was daring me to disagree with his choice.

I swallowed and smiled at him, "Yeah, Christopher would be just great."

Horatio smiled, as if satisfied with my answer. I didn't dare to look at Christopher; he must be mad at me right now. Great, Grace will be willing to turn me into _steak _later. Dominic was drilling another hole in my head again but I ignored him, focusing instead on the caramel pudding in front of me, while silently wishing that the dessert was poisoned so I could just swallow it and die right there. Safe the trouble of facing the deranged Grace and the disappointed Christopher.

"So it will be Christopher than. Now, if you don't mind us, we have a midnight to catch." Horatio smiled at me and stood up to leave. He walked out with his sons followed suit, leaving only Christopher, Dominic and me behind. I stood up myself and walked over to Christopher, somehow I could feel anger radiating off him. He must be disappointed in me for agreeing to Horatio when I already knew he was with Grace. I reached out to touch him but when he didn't pull away, I hugged him. He tensed at first but didn't push me away, and I was grateful for that.

I know Dominic was standing there, staring on.

"I'm sorry," I silently whispered in Christopher's ear so only he could hear it and not Dominic, "but for a little while more and you'll be free."

Christopher looked up to me abruptly, confusion written all over his face. "What-"

I smiled at him slightly, "You'll understand soon enough."

Christopher wanted to ask more but I pulled away and walked out, with Dominic silently following behind. He was curious, I could tell. I walked back to my room, not once saying anything to Dominic. But he held the door open before I could close it. He looked at me; an expression I could not understand. His eyes showed that he had lots of questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't know where to start. So instead he said, "You look nicer with your hair down."

I laughed at his uneasiness. It was hilarious looking at a what, hundred-year-old vampire getting all nervous and tongue-tied. He frowned at me, "What I wanted to say was; what are you hiding?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

"During the whole dinner, you were singing 'God Save The Queen' in your mind so there is definitely something you're hiding."

I couldn't help but smile a little, "So what? I was just in the mood to sing."

Dominic snorted, "Yeah, but for more than ten times? I don't think so. You are obviously doing that to hide your mind from me."

I looked at him innocently, "What, when I am thinking about other things, I can actually hide my real thoughts from you?"

Dominic rolled his eyes at me, "Yes, you can. You control what I see. If you focus well enough to concentrate on 'fake' thoughts instead of the _real_ one, it will be the 'fake' ones I see. That's one of the ways how to protect your thoughts from me." He looked at me, smile fading, "And I just taught you how to hide yours from me."

I laughed, "Oh, silly Dominic. If you didn't tell me, I would also figure it out myself!" I stopped short; there is no way Dominic wouldn't know about Horatio's plan for so long. Unless Horatio was feeding Dominic his 'fake' thoughts all this while, that would explain why Dominic didn't know anything.

"Well, you did slip once, just now." Dominic narrowed his eyes at me, "you said, '_I'll kill him_'. What was that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was just a moment of overly anger. Him patching me up with Christopher wasn't the best of ideas."

Dominic smirked, "What, would you prefer me instead?"

I smirked back, "In your dreams."

"Well, too bad I don't dream." Dominic purred as he lingered close. "And the basement is not locked today."

"What?"

"I figured that you probably might want to see him for the last time so I left it opened."

_Julian_.

"I don't think I will go." I smiled slightly, remembering what had happened when I visited him. "He won't want to see me, anyway."

Dominic rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of God, just go. Stay as long as you want with him, it is your last anyway."

My head snapped up, "What do you mean by that? Are you going to kill him? You guys are going to kill him, aren't you? You bastard-"

"Oh, shut up, we are not going to kill him! We are just letting him back to lead his pack, that's all." He chuckled at my 'oh' and ruffled my hair, "Go meet your _pet dog_ before I change my mind and lock the door."

I couldn't help it, I hugged him. I was smiling from ear to ear; finally I could see Julian, my soul mate. Dominic hugged me back and a weird sensation formed in my chest, and I realized how much I will miss him if I really leave here. If I stay here long enough, will I fall in love with him?

Unlikely, but possible.

_Thank you_.

I released myself from him and without looking back at him ran towards the basement. I eased open the basement door and went down the creaking stairs. My heart did a flip-flop when I saw him and I threw myself into his arms.

_Julian_.

We bury ourselves in each others warmth; I let him hold me, caress me and for the last time, let him remember how it's like to have me in his strong arms. In his arms, I silently cried; can I really leave him when I leave this place?

_I am sorry for being so selfish._

Maybe I will regret this moment in the future; but it doesn't matter.

For now, I am in his arms.

And that is all that matters.

**_What are you waiting for? Press the blue button below and review!!_**


	19. Chapter 18 Finally Free

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter...though be warned that there is alot of fighting going on in this chapter. _**

**Chapter 18: Finally Free**

_We bury ourselves in each others warmth; I let him hold me, caress me and for the last time, let him remember how it's like to have me in his strong arms. In his arms, I silently cried; can I really leave him when I leave this place?_

_I am sorry for being so selfish._

_Maybe I will regret this moment in the future; but it doesn't matter._

_For now, I am in his arms._

_And that is all that matters._

Horatio sent a tight slap across my face. The Donahue brothers sat quietly at their places as they watched on. They knew what I did back at the basement an hour ago.

I didn't fight back or anything; I just sat there and took it. Yes, the slap was painful. Hell, it hurts. But I stayed silent. I didn't even move an inch when Horatio slapped me again. I know he didn't put all his strength in it, or my jaw would have been dislocated by now.

When he was about to gave me another slap, Christopher grabbed his arm.

"Father, I think that's enough."

Horatio glared down at me, "Enough? My son, my _daughter-in-law_ just _slept_ with a _dog_! Shouldn't you be angry that your _fiancé_ is no longer a virgin but touched by something as disgusting as a _mutt_?"

I let out a low chuckle and I know all of them heard me clearly, especially the angered Horatio. He pulled me roughly by my hair to face him and I hissed in pain. He smiled at me manically, "Do you find it funny, you foolish girl? That you're about to die?"

"Father!" Christopher protested but Horatio stopped him.

"Keep quiet!"

Christopher stared at his father wide eyed. The others said nothing but they were no longer seated; they were ready to rush to stop Horatio if he does anything irrational.

I mirrored the same menace smile, "You don't think I would not find out about your _dirty little secret_?"

"What dirty little secret?" Christopher asked as he stared at both Horatio and I, "Father, what secret is she talking about?"

"Dominic, you're the mind-reader, tell us what is in Adele's mind right now." Maxine turned to his younger brother.

Dominic shook his head, "I can't see it; she's imagining hitting me with a baseball bat and I do not wear _pink_!" My lips curved upwards a little as I tried to fight my laughter back down. Imagining Dominic in pink frilly dresses and hitting him with a baseball bat is the best cover-up.

This time it was Horatio's face that fell. His eyes harden and his grip on my hair tightens, from his look I can tell that he _so _wants to kill me. But he is not stupid to kill me on the spot just to cover up his secret or it would be too obvious and it will make his sons even more suspicious. So he silently hissed to me, "You fool, if you even _think_ of it, I will--"

But I smiled in his face, "Too late."

And I turned to look at Dominic right into his eyes and mentally said; _my parents killed your Ashlie._

Everything happened so quickly, I didn't even have time to blink. A moment ago I was still held by Horatio by the hair and the next moment, Dominic had pushed me out of Horatio's grip and pinning me down on the carpet, giving me rug burns. He hissed, revealing his fangs and everything fell into chaos.

Grace and Julian showed up in the room; one look at Dominic and me caused anger to abrupt in Julian and he snarled protectively, springing towards Dominic to peel him off me. Edwin or Adrian knocked Julian off from the side to prevent him from attacking Dominic and he crashed into the shelves, breaking everything under his weight. Christopher and Maxine tried to pull Dominic off me but Dominic fought them off. Horatio recovered and took this chance to pull me out from underneath Dominic and hurled me across the room. Before my body could take the impact, someone caught me and the both of us fell to the floor.

I looked up to see Sebastian groaning in annoyance and Grace pulling me up. Horatio hissed angrily when he saw my neck still not broken. Sebastian threw his father a confused look, wondering why his father was so anxious in wanting me dead. Grace pulled me behind her defensively and growled at Horatio right the same moment the other vampires rushed in.

One commanding looks from Horatio and Walter the butler and the big build driver Will lunged towards me, ready to snap my neck in half. Growling, Grace started to phase and I watched in horror as her body started to grow bigger, taller and definitely hairier. In front of me no longer stood the human Grace I knew but a human-wolf with amazing honey-caramel colored fur. She stood on her hind legs and let out a long howl.

From the horrified looks Walter and Will have on now, werewolves in their full form must be a real pain to fight with.

Grace, now in her full form somehow smirk-smiled at me before turning to the vampire attackers and this time, she pounced on them. Christopher let out a loud gasp of 'no!' when he saw Grace had phase and fighting. I was too engaged in Grace's battle with two vampires to not notice someone aiming to break my neck. Sebastian pulled me away from the attacker and she hissed angrily at her failed attack.

Sebastian hissed back protectively, "Back off, Mindy."

She chuckled, "Tell that to your _father_."

And she lunged at us.

Sebastian pushed me behind as he stood in a defensive stand and fought her off. She snarled, baring her fangs at him and clawed at his face several times, blood oozing out but the wounds keep healing.

I dodge right in time when Horatio aimed a punch to my gut. Thanks to Sebastian's blood donation, I am stronger and faster than normal humans. I dodged his attacks easily and I sent one punch of my own to his face and it hit straight on. Horatio was shocked at first when he stumbled a little but he glared at me and snarled.

I snickered at him, "What? Didn't think I could do that?"

He hissed in annoyance, "You little brat, you think you're better than me?"

I merely missed his fist and I sent him a lower kick to the abdomen, "Yes, I do think I am better than you. After all, I _am_ a vampire hunter's daughter."

I know the others heard me perfectly well because they were barely moving anymore and staring at the both of us as we sent each other punches and dodging each others attacks. Even Julian and Grace, who have phased back, looked surprised. I smirked even more when Horatio hissed in pure annoyance once he realized that his little secret is _leaked_. "I bet you didn't think my parents would train me on karate lessons now, do you?" I was suddenly grateful that my parents did push me into taking self-defense lessons since I was little. Who knew I would need to use it now?

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked, before turning to his father, "Father, what is she talking about? What vampire hunters?"

Horatio stopped and glared at me full with hatred but he didn't say anything. I fake smiled at him, "Are you not going to answer that, dear _father-in-law_?"

"You knew," Dominic's voice was barely a whisper as he stared at his father, his face showed pure horror, "you were hiding this from us all along…you knew she was the daughter of those vampire hunters yet…what is your motive for this, huh, _father_?"

"Dominic, what vampire hunters are you talking…you don't mean the ones we met back at--" Edwin asked and from Dominic's look he immediately tensed, "why…"

Maxine stared at me and I stared back at him, "I told you already, didn't I? How 'bout you ask him now, Maxine, if you're so curious?"

"What? What did she told you?" Horatio looked panicked for a while; if he is thinking of getting out of his dirty little secret _clean_, he is so wrong. No way am I letting him out of this easily, even if I will end up dying; revenge is a bitch, after all.

"What is she talking about, brother? Ask what?" Christopher looked at Maxine before turning to look at me.

"I…" he continues to stare at me for a moment before turning to his father, "you asked Reina to kill me, didn't you?" When Horatio didn't answer, Maxine continued; his expression harder each minute. "Ashlie's death, was it you too?"

I stood there watching Horatio's expression; it was unfathomable. Could he really have planned his only daughter's murder? Julian had come up behind me and held me by my waist protectively. Dominic gave off a low growl and I looked at him one eyebrow raised, what was that for?

Grace stood next to Christopher, one hand on his arm. Christopher's immediately relaxed and he smiled at her, as if she was his sunshine. Horatio and the rest of course saw it and from their harden expression, something tells me they didn't like it one bit. Julian tensed beside me and I placed a reassuring hand on his chest. He looked down at me for a moment before heaving out a sigh.

Horatio did something I didn't expect him to; he laughed, "Ah, so you all have caught me."

"Wha-How could you do this? _How could you fucking do this_! For the love of God, Ashlie is your_ daughter_! We're your children!" Dominic roared at him, his eyes turning red and his fangs revealed. But Horatio just stared at him calmly, with a sarcastic smirk plastered on.

"Why? I want to know _why_." Maxine said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know how your mother died?" Horatio suddenly asked.

_Whoa, that was sudden_. Now that I thought about it, I have never heard them talk about their mother or how she passed away before; so why now?

Dominic hissed angrily, "What does _that_ have to with anything?"

"You know, your mother wasn't really _human_ when she died." Horatio smiled with menace. "I wanted her to share her immortality with _me_ but you know what she said? She said 'NO'! What a foolish woman, she even tried to stop me when I went for another plan to achieve immortality and guess what happened to her? She _DIED_!"

I felt a shiver run down my spine; _he is insane, from the very beginning!_

Sebastian who was standing next to me, paled with horror, "What are you talking about?"

Horatio laughed a little, "Yes, yes, no doubt the rest of you didn't notice it. Your mother, after she gave birth to _you_," he pointed at Dominic, "was changed by a vampire a few months later. It was an accident, the vampire didn't plan to make her into one of their kind but it was too late by then. She had forever to live on. She was a _vampire_, like us too!"

"And you wanted immortality, but when she didn't want to grant your wish, you _killed_ her?" Sebastian hissed; his fist clenched tightly.

"Wait, wait, I am not there yet! Don't be so impatient like always, my lovely son!" Horatio let out a high giggle like a drunkard. Yes, he _giggled_. I could only imagine how his sons are feeling right now, even I felt like punching that sick bastard. He is making me real sick.

"I am _not_ your son." Sebastian hissed at him.

Horatio stopped giggling and stared at him, his voice suddenly serious, "Unfortunately, you _are_. And I am disappointed, to have such useless sons."

"Useless? Why, because we're not as disgusting and cruel as you are?"

Horatio smirked, "Cruel? Disgusting? The world _is _cruel, foolish son. But as I was saying, your mother wouldn't give me her share of immortality so as I had said earlier, I had to find it somewhere else. And guess where I was able to find it? It was in that little old abandoned house I think you all know of. Oh, you know? The place where _Reina_ lives?"

_Reina_? That means Horatio knew her before they do? No way, that means Reina was in this all along too?

"What…how is Reina related to mother's death!"

Horatio smiled at Maxine, "Easy, I just had her kill your mother like I asked her to kill you."

"Maxine, wait!" I was right enough to stand in front of him, preventing him from attacking his own father. Maxine hissed angrily and I glared back at him, "You can kill him _later_, but now; I want to know how Ashlie and my parents get involved. I think Dominic might want to know that too." I turned to look at Horatio, "You're still wearing my father's ring."

Horatio looked down at the ring on his finger and laughed, "Oh, yes! Sorry, do you want it back?" I glared at him and his smile widen, "Yes, you want to know how your parents got involve with this, don't you? You see, Ashlie found out my little _plan_ and I know she will end up telling Dominic, purposely or accidentally, so I had to find a way to shut her up. And the only way is to make her bring that secret with her to the _grave_."

Dominic made a disgusted face and Horatio snickered at him, "Oh please, you think I am a sick disgusting bastard? Well, who was the one that was sleeping with his own sister?" Dominic winced at those words and anger flared in me.

"Oh please," I mimicked Horatio, "who was the one that was sleeping with his son's lover?"

True enough, there were gasps.

"Father and Reina?" Adrian looked at me questioningly and Edwin made a disgusted face.

Horatio was shooting daggers at my direction and I mirrored the same menace smile he had on a while ago, "Oh, sorry; was it supposed to be a _secret_? Oh, never mind, it's a confession session anyway. Come on; tell us another secret we _do not_ know."

Horatio gritted his teeth, "Like how I killed you parents?" I tensed immediately and he saw it. He smiled, showing his little pearly whites, "It was easy; all I had to do was look for a drunk driver, kill him and make sure the both of your cars crash together to make it look like it was an accident."

"Then why save me?" I asked him, "So you could use me later in the future to kill one of your sons?"

He laughed, "No, if I want my sons dead, they would have already been dead."

The Donahue brothers winced, and Horatio smiled even more, "No, I just want you here so I can--" and he lunged at me, "—kill you myself!"

"No!"

I heard Julian shout as he tried to move forward to pull me away, but he didn't get the chance as Will attacked him from the front. I am quick, with vampire's blood in me, but not quick enough to avoid Horatio's sudden attack. He was too fast; his hands aiming for the heart in my living body. I want to run but my legs went weak and before I could even move an inch, I fell.

My legs, so clumsy at a time like this…

I fell backwards and everything went in slow motion…

I couldn't do anything now, can I? I already am falling on my back and Horatio is now just seconds away from me. What should I do? Should I try to run? Or should I just let him kill me? I looked at Horatio's crazed face and I silently smiled, this sick bastard is the source of all this hatred and pain. If I die, Julian will kill him as revenge and Grace might help him. This way, he won't cause anyone else pain, isn't this for the better?

I closed my eyes; yeah, this is for the better. I do not regret meeting them; the Donahue's, Grace and Julian...At least, I will go peacefully, even if I have to die a horrible death in the hands of a ravenous killer. I will have no regrets…

Then I felt it.

Wet, slimy, warm liquid splashing all over me.

I opened my eyes immediately and let out a long shriek.

I couldn't see the face but I recognize the curly blonde hair.

"Maxine!!"

"Oh hey, we're in this situation, again." He smiled a cheesy smile, his mouth dripping with blood, "Except that this time it is me who is all bloody."

"Maxine, are you ok?" I asked him and he smiled his crooked sexy smile, still so charming and dazzling. Then I remembered blood pouring down on me, "Wait, where are you hur--"

I looked down and I saw it.

Horatio's hand sticking through his chest.

"Maxine!" I don't know who shouted but I was guessing it was one of the brothers.

Horatio looked as shocked as I am, but he quickly recovered and pulled out his hand in a swift moment. Maxine coughed out blood and even more blood gushed out from his chest onto my body. He was bleeding too fast and too much, but he will heal, right? He is a vampire after all.

Right?

I heard a loud crash and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Christopher holding Horatio by his neck, screaming in his face. Horatio didn't seem to want to fight back; he was just staying limp there, letting Christopher punch him over and over again. Will, Walter and Mindy were too busy preventing the other Donahue brothers from joining Christopher in beating the crap out of Horatio.

Maxine was lying on top of me; he sure is heavy, but it didn't matter. I was already choking on my sobs, "What-what the heck was that for—huh? And why isn't your wound healing! What's your body's problem?!"

Maxine let out a choked laugh, "Silly Adele," he used his blood soaked right hand and touched my face, "I owe you one, really…Reina…I really loved her, you know…geez, that old man only took half of my heart and now 'til the very end I still have to wait to die… why does everyone likes to make me wait?...well, at least for once he was right when he said that the world is cruel…"

"God looked down on your body,  
So tired from hanging on,  
From a life that was overwhelming you,  
And wanted back His son.  
So he took away the air you breathe,  
And gave you what was best,  
A place to be at peace,  
A final place to rest."

Maxine looked at me with the saddest eyes I could've ever seen and he smiled sadly, "That's beautiful…"

"I know."

"Smile, Adele…"He chuckled and he lifted his hand to wipe off the falling tear, "I am finally free…"

And all that was left was just ashes.

"Yeah…" I smiled slightly, "Finally free."

**_Come on, keep the reviews going! Press the button below and sent me a review!! Tell me what you think of it!_**


	20. Chapter 19 Don't Leave Me

**_First of all, I want to apologize to those readers that loved Maxine. I wouldn't have put him in that 'death' situation if I've known that so much people liked him. I seriously had no idea so many people actually liked Maxine until the reviews showed up. I admit I was shocked. Second, I am really grateful for the reviews. At least 'til the end I know how much Maxine in my story is worth. And at the begining I had thought that no one would actually liked him! Last but no least, I want to thank all those that reviewed. So, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end! _**

**Chapter 19: Don't Leave Me**

"_God looked down on your body,  
So tired from hanging on,  
From a life that was overwhelming you,  
And wanted back His son.  
So he took away the air you breathe,  
And gave you what was best,  
A place to be at peace,  
A final place to rest."_

_Maxine looked at me with the saddest eyes I could've ever seen and he smiled sadly, "That's beautiful…"_

"_I know."_

"_Smile, Adele…"He chuckled and he lifted his hand to wipe off the falling tear, "I am finally free…"_

_And all that was left was just ashes._

"_Yeah…" I smiled slightly, "Finally free."_

I don't know which is more horrifying; Maxine's blood all over me or Horatio's.

Horatio tried to attack me and failed, again.

But this time, blood gushed out from his mouth and it flowed right into my open mouth. I gagged and I felt strong arms pulling me from underneath him as he turned to ashes. I looked up to see Julian with an unfathomable look holding me up. Victor, the Horatio look-alike, stood watching as we all were but he had something that looked like a wooden stake in his hand.

"Your mouth is bloody." Victor said; his fangs fully extended.

I looked at him, "He bled onto me."

"Well, did any go down your throat?"

"Probably," I used the back of my hand to wipe off the blood on my mouth as I eyed him with narrowed eyes. He seemed awfully calm for someone who just murdered your own father.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked no one in particular.

No one said anything at first.

"You are all free to leave."

Everyone turned to Christopher. He had a pained expression on and Grace was practically clinging onto him. "Anyone of you, if you want to leave this place…I won't stop you. There's too much memory here, I understand…but I am staying." He turned to me, "Adele, you were right when you said I will be free…now you're free too. You can stay here with us, human or not," then he smiled at Julian, "or you can go free."

Dominic turned to me; his sapphire blue eyes finally meeting mine, "Do you want to leave?"

_Is he pleading with me?_

"I…" Julian's grip on my shoulders tightens and I looked up to meet his emerald green eyes. Pleading eyes; why do the both of them have to look at me with those eyes? My heart clenched and I looked away, instantly Julian's grip on my shoulders loosens but he didn't remove them.

Dominic's gaze fell on the hands on my shoulders and he looked away, a hurt look.

Great, now he looked like a _kicked puppy._

Does Dominic really want me to stay? But, why? He doesn't love me so why? Unless…

Edwin was the one to break the silence, "How 'bout you stay overnight and think things over? The rest of us can have some rest too, before we decide whether to stay or leave tomorrow." He smiled at me, his fangs slightly revealed, "And you definitely need a bath."

I smirked at him, "Oh, look who is being _old_ and wise."

He smirked back at me, "Those bloods are _so_ turning me on."

"Gross."

Christopher sighed, "Edwin is right, you need a bath. Maybe Grace could help you?"

I shook my head and gave him a cheesy smile, "No, I can manage just fine. Anyway, I was thinking of taking a nap after the bath so I'd prefer to be left alone. Besides, I think you need her more than I do. Thanks for the offer though."

"We will be doing a little funeral at the backyard for Maxine and father," Christopher looked at me and Grace placed a hand on his arm, "So if you want to join…"

"I will be there."

"You don't have to--"

"No, I want to." I smiled slightly, "After all, I owe Maxine this."

Everyone left the remaining Donahue brothers alone so they could talk. Without saying anything to Julian, I went to my room and shut the door behind me. I pulled the blood-stained clothes over my head and headed straight to the shower without bothering to take clean clothes with me. As soon as the warm water hits my skin, I relaxed immediately and without realizing it myself; I cried.

Yes, I freaking _cried_ in the shower.

I just knelt there at the floor, with the shower overhead running, and crying all my bottled up emotions out. I cried about everything; Maxine, Horatio, my parents, Julian, Dominic and me myself. Everything was so f-up now; a part of me was glad that everything ended this way with Julian and me safe alive, but another part of me dreaded this. I didn't want Maxine dead, I couldn't care less if Horatio stays alive, and I am torn apart in whether to follow Julian leaving this place or staying behind with the Donahue brothers.

Either way one of my decisions will end up hurting the other.

If I do leave with Julian, my soul mate; I know I will be happy with him, but a part of me will always feel the dread of leaving the Donahue, leaving Dominic.

If I stayed, I will still be happy; but a part of me will hate myself for choosing the Donahue over Julian, my soul mate and I will regret making this choice one day.

I don't know why every time I thought about Dominic, saw his hurt but understanding blue eyes; my heart will clench up and I felt as if I will suffocate. I don't know why he affects me so, it is not him that I love but his effect on me is bigger than Julian on me. Which I find terribly weird, and it really annoys me. This stupid feeling is making me feel like such a bitch.

Well, I am after all Julian's _bitch_.

I don't now how long I sat there in the shower floor, with the shower still running but growing cold. I pushed myself up, my legs feeling numb. I looked at the blurred mirror caused by the water vapor and effortlessly I wiped at it, clearing it so I can see my own reflection.

My eyes were swollen from crying, my wet naturally reddish-black hair plastered to my face and I looked like I could use some sleep. I placed a hand at the mirror and smiled to myself, "Hey, what should I do?"

My reflection didn't say anything back, obviously. I merely sighed and used the fresh clean towels to dry my hair before going out to my room. Remembering that my clothes were no longer in the shelves but in my suitcase, I walked over to under my bed and pulled out my suitcase from underneath. I simply took out a gym shorts and slip on an oversized shirt without bothering about the colors. Stumbling a little, I fell on the bed and as soon as my head touches the pillow, sleep welcomed me.

But it wasn't long that I woke up, drenched in cold sweat.

The first thing I did on instinct was to jump out of bed and to the door.

But of course, I didn't get there.

"Leaving, already?"

I froze on my tracks and turned slowly to face the speaker hidden in the shadows. It was dark and the only light was from the slightly parted windows. I recognize the voice and on instinct I let out a low growl.

"Victor."

He stood out from the shadows and the moonlight bathed him in a beautiful glow. It's a wonder that in this kind of situation that I still find him mesmerizingly beautiful. He had on a smile of menace and I shuddered as I backed away from him.

"I was right when I guessed that you did take in father's _blood_."

"And my gut was right when I felt something was wrong with this picture; so it really was you, huh." I backed further away when he glided closer, his sickening smile still plastered on, his fangs slightly showing.

"Yes, I figured I should pay you a visit since you'd probably find out the truth from Horatio's memory."

Everything that Horatio said was done by him was a lie.

It wasn't him.

He was pure innocent.

He was covering up his son's doings.

_Victor_'s doing.

I glared at him, "Then you shouldn't have killed him and he won't bleed onto me. But I guess you didn't think that far."

Victor nodded, apparently he agreed with me, "He was a loose end I had to get rid off, and my chance came by when he attacked you. So to them, I might be saving you; but to me, I am merely just cutting off a loose end. But who knew he'd bleed onto you to leave his memory with you."

I smirked at him since I know the truth, "It wasn't a coincident."

"What?" Victor stared at me wide eyed.

"He knew you'd destroy him as soon as he tries to tell the secret, so he just thought of a better way to let the rest know without having to open his mouth up and speak." I smiled devilishly at him and he snarled in return, "By bleeding into me. He told me that."

Victor looked vicious as he mirrored back the same smile I had on, "All I have to do is to get rid of you, then."

I held up a hand as he strode towards me and he stopped halfway, "What?" he snarled.

"I want to know why."

"Is this how you're trying to delay me so they would come to your aid?" his red eyes danced with menace as he revealed his extracted fangs, "Sorry, but they're all too busy at the funeral to notice anything bad is about to happen to their _little princess_." And he lunged towards me.

I dodged just in time; my reflexes faster probably because of the vampire blood in my system. Victor hissed in annoyance when I managed to dodge two of his attacks. But I wasn't very lucky anymore.

Victor had finally caught me by my neck and pinned me down on my bed effortlessly. I hissed and trashed, but it was no use; he was a full vampire, and a full vampire is strong. He laughed manically as he hovered over me, his hands pressing down harder each minute and I struggled for air. I clawed at his hands, feeling weaker with the lack of oxygen.

Flashbacks from Horatio's memories kept coming back to me and it was hard trying to focus on the guy who was strangling me while trying to push away those flashbacks.

Then an idea hit me.

Focusing on my remaining strength, I focused all of Horatio's memory towards the one person I know that will be able to receive them.

And true enough, he came.

The door burst open and instantly I felt the weight being lifted off me. I was already blacking out from the lack of oxygen as I felt strong arms, holding me and asking me whether I was ok. But I was too tired to answer or care for that matter, what the heck are all those people around me fussing about. My eyes were closing and the world was spinning. All I could hear was loud annoying sounds of things crashing and massive shouting's going on.

The last thing I remembered was a pair of blue eyes and a silent 'Please don't leave me'.

**_Ok, what do you all think? Review, review, REVIEW!! _**


	21. Chapter 20 Missing You

**_Yup, this is the ending. I want to thank all those reviewers: Blue(pass AngelSoldier 666-now DragonLess), chloe-bee-123, Black Laced Heart, Ruler of the dead, arya-v, x-GlitterEyes-x, imagination 57, black burning heart66, holy-mother-of-crap, unimaginable insanity, Jonasfan391, confuzzled lil phoenix, VWH luv them all, AiDeeKay, HeartlessFallenAngel, AussieSunlight, rocktheroxie, and the rest whose name is not mention here. Just because your name doesn't appear here doesn't meant I had forgotten about you. Some pennames(Julie is one of the example) couldn't appear here which annoy me lots. But know that I appreciated all the reviews given and thank you for all your support throughout the whole story. Here is the last and finally chapter so I hope you all enjoy it._**

**Epilogue: Missing You **

_The door burst open and instantly I felt the weight being lifted off me. I was already blacking out from the lack of oxygen as I felt strong arms, holding me and asking me whether I was ok. But I was too tired to answer or care for that matter, what the heck are all those people around me fussing about. My eyes were closing and the world was spinning. All I could hear was loud annoying sounds of things crashing and massive shouting's going on._

_The last thing I remembered was a pair of blue eyes and a silent 'Please don't leave me'._

"That will be three-forty, thank you."

The lady behind the desk smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile. The weather was hot and little kids in swimsuits ran by, screaming and laughing. I dodge just in time before a little kid barely five run towards me with an ice-cream in hand. I laughed a little when the kid gave me an apologetic smile before scurrying pass me to join her little friends by the sand.

I found an empty spot, over viewing the sea and sat comfortably as I watched kids with their families' picnic down the beach. Some teenagers in groups playing beach ball, laughing and high-fiving each other each time they scored a game. Girls in the tiniest bikinis sat under the sun tanning, in the mean time, trying to catch that really hot washboard abs life-guard's attention.

Sipping on the iced tea, I closed my eyes as I recalled memories I've hid at the furthest corner of my mind.

Everything that happened at the Donahue mansion seemed like a far off memory that never would have even happened in the most possible imagination. People I have met, they don't seem real to me anymore. Vampires, werewolves; are they even supposed to exist? Maybe God thinks it will be funnier to mess with people's life by putting in weird creatures that aren't supposed to exist.

Choices; things we have to made every minute of our life.

And I did mine.

To follow my soul mate or to stay behind with the possible person I might find love with.

But I choose none.

They didn't know that I crept out of the mansion that day. Or maybe they know but pretend not to. They might have suspected something was fishy with me that day; hugging each and every one of them.

Why did I make this choice of leaving both of them, you may ask?

That's because I can't choose. I want Julian, but I can't leave Dominic. I have to admit that I am not in love with Dominic, but something attracts me to him. Something I have felt from the very first day I met him.

_All of them have amused looks on their pretty little faces except for Horatio and the emo looking guy sitting at the farthest corner of the room with the expression on his face as if he is mad at the whole world._

_I've decided to like the emo guy better since at least he doesn't __bite__ like the rest do._

_As if he could read my thoughts, the emo guy instantly looked up right at me and bared his fangs out._

_Ok, I take my words back. I don't like him__ that __much either._

"_And, this is Dominic." Horatio said, waving a hand at his youngest son who just eyed me with an annoyed look. He was the emo looking one with the black diamond stud choker. One side of his ears was pierced and I could bet that his tongue is too. Everything was black, except for his pale skin, bright blonde hair that fell to his eyes and his clear icy blue eyes._

_Somehow Dominic didn't seem to like me at all._

A smirk crept its way up my lips; how many times had he tried to kill me but end up saving me all over again?

_Dominic growled and my mind snapped back to him. Dominic looked beyond annoyed, "That silly fool probably thinks he found his __soul mate__! Ha! His soul mate that will marry a __vampire__, how funny will that be?"_

_I looked at him, my body tensed. __Soul mate__?_

"_Yes, little princess. I don't know 'bout that werewolf but I know that when you look at __someone__ and you can't see anything else but that one person, than that person is definitely your soul mate. __Julian__ must've thought he had found his soul mate."_

_Dominic gave me a fangy smile when I looked at him questioningly._

"_You!"_

The smirk disappeared replaced by a small sigh. Dominic, what was the real reason for telling me that Julian was my soul mate? If you haven't told me, I would probably have-what?-fallen in love with you instead? Julian might be my soul mate, but that doesn't meant I have to love him. But that doesn't mean I love Dominic. I just don't _love_ love him.

I smirked again, this time thinking of Julian. Boy, I bet he sure is pissed at me and maybe doesn't want to see me for the rest of his life. Well, this is probably the first in history for a soul mate to run away from the other.

"_Want to see the waterfall?"_

_I looked at him, "Waterfall? I don't hear rivers nearby."_

"_That's because it's quite into the forest."_

_Uncertainty and doubt must've showed on my face because Julian looked offended and hurt. "I'm not going to eat you like the big bad wolf in Red Riding Hood." Julian silently muttered, he looked like a kicked puppy and I have this strange urge to throw myself at him. I kicked myself, __what is wrong with my hormones? __He's a freaking __werewolf!!_

_I sighed, "I know you won't __eat __me," the thought of Julian eating me up made my face cringe and Julian looked more offended than ever. He was quick enough to mask it away with a slightly too cheerful look and smiled at me, "But you don't trust me, that's all. It's ok, logically who would trust a werewolf from not __gobbling __them up?"_

_He made the word 'gobbling' dripping with so much venom I could lick it right off the word._

"_Ok," I was starting to get a little annoyed with him making me feel like the evil one here, "You know what? Just bring me there."_

_Julian looked at me with an excited look on his face, "Really?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Really."_

I felt tears brimming, threatening to fall any moment. I have to admit; I miss him, I miss him terribly. It felt as if a part of me is missing, and if given another chance, I will want it back. But it's too late now, I have made my choices. And I choose to leave. There's no backing now. If I ever meet him again, it will be fate's playing.

I sighed.

"Miss Adele, is everything ok?"

My head snapped up instantly.

"Mrs. Simpson, yes, yes, everything's fine."

Mrs. Simpson is the mid-sixty childless widow staying next door. She smiled, her face wrinkled with age, "Oh, that's good. I thought you looked a little pale. Don't stay in the sun too long, dear; dehydration is not good for the babies." She nodded towards the big bulge before disappearing back into her house.

I looked down at my growing stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, I am definitely missing you already,"

**The End.**

**_Yes, yes, I know. Hate the ending? Well, I was thinking of doing the sequel. Should I or should I not? Depends on your votes through the reviews. Review and tell me your opinion on whether I should do a sequel. From your reviews I will decide if I should do a sequel. If majority says 'No', well, you already know the outcome. But if majority says 'Yes', then await for the sequel! Once again, thank you for all your support! Hope you all will support the sequel as you did with this. Thanks!!_**

_Here's a little sneak peak for the sequel._

**Werewolf Bites Too**

_Adele Morgan is back sixteen years later with two kids. Twins, Nathaniel and Fragrance. Both of them are werewolves; thanks to the 'get together' with Julian, now pack leader to the biggest wolf pack in States. Now that their staying in New Orleans, the only place no wolf or vamp has yet to inhabit, they didn't have to worry about meeting any supernatural creatures like themselves. What Adele didn't planned was to meet some new visiting werewolves. To think that she'll be used to werewolves now was wrong, not when they might be conected to someone you killed back in the past. Now that the word about famous pack leader Julian who refused to mate and have kids having children with a human no less is out, Adele knew that she is bound to meet her ex-lover and fiances soon enough. Meeting with people from her past scares her but that wasn't the only scary problem,there is a bunch of murder case involving young women and all evidence points at Adele. Frustrated enough, Adele has her hands full with the new werewolves who thinks New Orleans is her turf and they want it; enough to want her dead. Not only that, Victor is back. Now there are more than two people who are fighting for Adele's love...and beating heart. _


	22. Author Note

**Author Note**

I don't really like author notes but oh well; here I am leaving one of my own.

Sequel to **Vampire Bites Heart** is out!!

Please go and visit the sequel:

**Werewolf Bites Too**

Will be waiting for your reviews.

Love and all that junk,

loveAdelaine


End file.
